5 veces en que Scorpius no besó a Rose
by Clio Pooh
Summary: Scorpius tuvo cinco oportunidades para besarla, dar el primer paso. No lo hizo. Y aún lo recuerda porque fue un idiota y ambos superaron una odisea. Pero cuando lo dice en voz alta, Rose ríe y le da un beso por cada ocasión que él perdió.
1. En el Armario

_**Disclaimer: **__Nada de lo que puedan reconocer es mío, todos es de la Gran JK (Amén). Esto está hecho sin fines de lucro, sólo diversión propia y de ustedes._

_**Summary: **__Scorpius tuvo cinco oportunidades para besarla, dar el primer paso. Pero no lo hizo. Y aún lo recuerda, porque fue un idiota y ambos atravesaron una odisea. Pero cuando lo dice en voz alta, Rose ríe __y le da un beso por cada ocasión que él perdió. _

_Está dedicado a Potter-WeasleyGirl por tener una idea tan genial y animarme a escribir después de meses de retiro. Se trataban de viñetas… pero no me pude resistir y el capítulo salió algo más largo de lo planeado (groseramente largo y que no tiene nada que ver con lo planeado), veré si se reduce la cantidad en el siguiente. Entonces será un pequeño fic de 5 capítulos, dedicado a aquellas cinco oportunidades en que Scorpius no besó a Rose _

_Disfruten la lectura!_

* * *

_Rose es demasiado dominante. Le encanta mandar, es perfeccionista y quisquillosa. Sabelotodo, lee aquellos libros vulgarmente gruesos y, contradictoriamente, adora subirse en una escoba. _

_Es extraña, le parece. _

_Cuando se enfada, comienza a maldecir a diestra y siniestra y, la única forma de que se calle, es dejándola desahogarse —pero cuidado si te pilla cuando no le prestas atención, pues golpea muy fuerte—._

_Es alta, de un castaño rojizo y tiene millones de pecas. Es obstinada, orgullosa y, si se lo permites, presuntuosa._

_Pero, cuando Rose sonríe, Scorpius olvida cualquier defecto y recuerda por qué la quiere, por qué se enamoró de ella. Recuerda las tardes de risa y las noches viendo las estrellas._

_Recuerda que esos defectos la hacen encantadora y, finalmente, no puede evitar besarla._

* * *

Era curiosa la forma en la que el destino jugaba con las personas. Al azar, sin distinciones. Algo parecido al amor o a la guerra. Así era el porvenir, la vida en general. Un día te sonreía y, al siguiente, te miraba de forma burlona, negándose a darte la espalda para que no le tocaras el culo.

Ese era uno de esos días.

Y es que, ¿Cómo había terminado encerrado en un armario con una (furiosa) Weasley?

La misma Weasley que ahora lo consideraba un depravado sexual. Y lo peor era que no podía culparla. Él mismo se sentiría igual de indignado si se encontrara en su situación.

En su mente, las escenas de lo ocurrido hace tan sólo unas horas, transcurrían en cámara lenta. Difusas, borrosas. En un segundo caminaba tranquilamente por un pasillo y, al siguiente, tenía a Rose Weasley gritando frente a él y consiguiendo que su dolor de cabeza no mejorara.

Era todo muy extraño y surrealista.

Albus una vez le dijo, en una de las pocas veces en que hablaban de su familia, que hacer enfadar a Rose era como firmar una condena, pues ella se convertía en una banshee que busca venganza o, en el peor de los casos, en un Colacuerno Húngaro hembra que protege a sus crías.

En éste caso, Rose no protegía ninguna cría, sino su orgullo.

Y, al parecer, Scorpius no sólo lo hirió, sino que lo pisoteó y abolló y se lo dio de vuelta.

Así que Rose estaba _muy_ enfadada.

Scorpius sonrió de forma burlona. La verdad era que todo ese asunto terminaba siendo divertido

— ¡Y, además, te burlas! Eres el colmo. Primero me dejas plantada y tuve que comenzar la ronda yo sola, luego me secuestras y me encierras aquí, ¿y ahora te ríes? —.Scorpius ensanchó su sonrisa—. Eres un imbécil de mierda. Deberías irte al…

Pero nunca se enteró a donde debería irse —aunque tenía una idea bastante aproximada—, pues escuchó un ruido de pasos, un extraño goteo espeso y la inconfundible voz del Viejo Filch — en serio, ¿Cuántos años tendría ya?—, probablemente quejándose con su horroroso gato. Entonces, decidió que era buena idea apresar a Rose contra la pared del reducido armario, y cubrirle la boca.

Pero no era buena idea. En absoluto. Y de eso se dio cuenta cuando, en medio del jaleo y después de varias mordidas en su mano, recibió un rodillazo en su pobre e inocente ingle. Aunque lo mejor vino cuando él no se apartó, tragándose todo el dolor, dejando que sus ojos produjeran lágrimas. Rose se percató de que, quizás, Scorpius no tenía malas intenciones, sólo intentaba evitar una detención para ambos.

Pero sólo quizás. Así que, aunque ya lo sabía, parecía que recién se hubiera dado cuenta de que Scorpius, de hecho, no tenía camisa. Sus zapatos tampoco estaban, pero eso no es importante cuando estás en un armario oscuro, con un chico guapo y que ha dejado de ser chico hace un tiempo; pues, en efecto, Scorpius es un hombre. Y ella es una mujer. Una con hormonas, si se lo preguntan. Una mujer que tenía una mano descansando plácidamente sobre el pecho desnudo de un hombre guapo. La misma que lo miraba embelesada, mientras él miraba estaba atento a cualquier movimiento externo, y que sentía su corazón desbocado, casi como el de ella, pero por razones diferentes.

El de él latía al ritmo que le dictaba la adrenalina, los nervios de ser descubiertos. El de ella, bueno, porque él era un hombre.

Y es que ella no es de piedra, maldita sea.

Así que se sonrojó infantilmente y dejó de agitarse. Permaneció quieta, pero no bajó la vista. No tenía ganas de luchar más contra sus instintos. Aunque sí lanzó una gran carcajada internamente, pues la mueca de dolor en el rostro de él, aún no desaparecía.

Al menos, el también estaba sufriendo.

— Dígame, Sr. Thompson, ¿Hay alguien allí?

Ambos contuvieron la respiración. A Rose incluso le pareció que el corazón de Scorpius vacilaba.

Se podían imaginar la escena. El Viejo Filch y su asqueroso gato, vagando por los corredores en busca de algo que Rose ignoraba, pero a juzgar por la mueca de Scorpius, junto al bote de aerosol que aún tenía en la mano, él sí que lo sabía. Y no quería que los descubrieran. Seguramente, el gato tenía la mirada clavada en la puerta del armario y el conserje se relamía por una posible expulsión.

A él le sabría a mierda que ambos fueran prefectos. Ya sería la quinta vez, desde que ella tenía la insignia, que él la llevaría al despacho de la Directora por vagar en los corredores luego del toque de queda, como siempre. Sólo que, ésta vez, Filch sí tendría su excusa, pues su situación se podría malinterpretar desde cualquier ángulo.

Escucharon que los pasos se reanudaban y la voz del conserje comenzaba a quejarse, de nuevo. ¿En serio el gato no los había delatado?

Pero se mantuvieron callados un rato más, presas del alivio y de la placidez de quien se sabe a salvo de una situación embarazosa. Aunque el sosiego duró poco, pues les esperaba una incómoda situación dentro del reducido espacio.

Efectivamente, ambos seguían pegados en el dichoso armario oscuro. Y a Scorpius, la mano que Rose tenía sobre su pecho, se le hacía cálida y pequeña. Femenina. Y si había querido ignorarlo, la estrecha cintura que su brazo apretaba y el rostro ruborizado que dejaba ver la escasa luz de lo que parecía una varita, le gritaban que sí, que Rose era una mujer. Y qué mujer.

— Malfoy —. Suspiró con tono resignado mientras se soltaba de su brazo y se pegaba al fondo del armario. Al parecer, quería estar lo más lejos posible de él. Scorpius se felicitó internamente. — ¿Qué mierda fue lo que hiciste y en qué carajo estabas pensando cuando nos encerraste aquí? Joder…— Aunque estaba avergonzada, el vocabulario que ella usó le dio a entender que seguía enfadada.

Sin embargo, recordó que aún tenía un potente dolor en sus partes delicadas, las cuales tomó con sus manos, sobre la ropa, y soltó un pequeño grito —masculino— de dolor, mientras se deslizaba sobre la madera hasta terminar recostado en el suelo, en una posición nada propia de un Malfoy.

— ¿Y tu en qué estabas pensando cuando me golpeaste? — Exclamó, de forma ahogada y ronca. La cara de Rose adquirió un tono que nadie pudo ver, pero que dejó en claro que no pensaba que él quería hacerla callar para salvarse del conserje, precisamente.

— Eso no viene al caso… —. Dijo, con un susurro avergonzado— pero lo siento.

Eso último lo dijo casi sacándose las palabras de manera forzosa, pero bastó para que él se enderezara un poco y la mirara.

— Yo también lo siento.

Y ambos sonrieron, en un acto que los sorprendió a ambos. Una sonrisa pequeña, pero allí estaba. Su relación no tenía nada que ver con la enemistad, sólo con la indiferencia mutua, probablemente ocasionada por la reticencia de Rose a desobedecer a su padre, aunque la orden fuera estúpida. Pero ambos tenían algo en común, pues Albus era el mejor amigo de ambos y, forzosamente, debían soportarse de vez en cuando.

Pero la sonrisa de Scorpius era muy brillante y la de Rose aumentaba las pecas de su cara, haciéndola ver un poco más adorable. Pero esos pensamientos sólo lograron incomodarlos y desviaron las miradas. Y Rose se refugió en lo que mejor sabía hacer en situaciones como esa: dirigir la atención a otra cosa y, en éste caso, la mejor forma era acusándolo.

— La cosa es, Malfoy, que no entiendo cómo olvidaste que los armarios están encantados para evitar situaciones íntimas en los estudiantes, ¡Todo el mundo lo sabe! —Scorpius compuso una mueca y abrió la boca, pero Rose continuó— Además, eres un irresponsable por hacer lo que sea que estuvieras haciendo, y te mereces esto, pero ¿Por qué me arrastraste hasta aquí? En estos momentos, estaría patrullando tranquilamente el quinto piso—. Terminó, enfurruñada.

— Yo no hice nada. Me aturdieron y desperté sin camisa, sin zapatos y con esto pegado a mi mano—. Intentó despegarse el aerosol de la mano derecha, pero se quedó en eso, en un intento —. Y esa es una norma estúpida, la de los armarios —. Aclaró, al ver la cara de Rose.

— Pues te informo que mi madre propuso esa regla, luego de ver el constante desacato a las normas del colegio, y…

— Pues te informo que mi padre fue quien la inspiró —. Sonrío de nuevo, con altanería. Rose parecía a punto de estallar, pero continuó—. Y es estúpida porque aún quedan las torres y salones en desuso, el espacio que queda detrás de las armaduras, los pasadizos... Además, no comprendo el escándalo que arman con los armarios. Son más íntimos, si, pero…

— Eres un imbécil. No se porque me sorprende que sepas todo eso, pero parece que si va a funcionar lo del armario, porque si no encontramos una forma de salir, estaremos sometidos a los rumores cuando algún profesor nos encuentre por la mañana —. Scorpius iba a replicar, pero se contuvo—. Las contraseñas de salida, que se recitan por fuera, por cierto, sólo las conocen los profesores y los premios anuales, y déjame señalar que no somos ninguno de los dos. El objetivo del hechizo, es humillar públicamente a los implicados para que no vuelvan a las andadas. Te sorprendería la cantidad de gente que siguen atrapando en los armarios. Y, por lo visto, tu padre no era muy diferente a ti.

Scorpius lanzó una carcajada breve y Rose lo miró con reprobación.

— Relájate, Weasley. Será mejor que nos llevemos bien si compartiremos la humillación pública—. Rose crispó el rostro, pero se mantuvo callada—. ¿No te molesta estar siempre tan estirada? Te he visto con tus amigos y eres diferente. Estar con cara de que hubieras chupado un limón agrio o te hubieran metido un…

— No sigas por ese camino si quieres que nos llevemos bien—. Scorpius sonrió ampliamente, y Rose bufó—. Parece que te gusta observarme, ¿Tan guapa soy? Como yo sea o deje de ser no es tu problema, hay una imagen que cuidar—. Ésta vez, fue el turno de Scorpius para bufar.

— No te observo por placer, Albus siempre habla de ti. Y, por si te interesa, si te encuentro muy guapa.

Puede que no haya sido sincero o sólo lo haya dicho para molestarla, pero el rubor de Rose no opinaba lo mismo. Scorpius sonrió. Era divertido fastidiarla, pero lo perturbaba el hecho de que no había mentido, en absoluto.

Ella se sentía extremadamente indefensa delante de él, aunque no debería, porque él era un idiota, así que no dejaba de recriminarse mentalmente. En cambio, él se sentía increíblemente _ligero_ con ella, como si pudiera flotar. Además, casi nunca sonreía y, en ese instante, parecía candidato a la mejor sonrisa de la revista Corazón de Bruja.

— Eh… —. Dijo, cuando se repuso de la sorpresa. "_Inteligente respuesta, Rose_". Carraspeó un poco y continuó—. Bueno, supongo que puedo ayudarte a despegarte eso de la mano si me cuentas que ocurrió.

— No creo que puedas, este hechizo no se parece a nada que yo conozca—. Replicó, resignado.

— Esto es una lata de aerosol arcoíris y, si estoy en lo correcto, y los culpables pueden rezar porque no lo esté, creo que sabré despegarlo—. Era increíble la rápida forma en que Rose se reponía del bochorno y volvía a su tono de mandona.

— Bien, te contaré... Todo empezó cuando acudía a nuestro encuentro para iniciar la ronda, regresaba de una reunión con el Profesor Longbotton…

_Scorpius bufó._

_Había ido a hablar con el Profesor de Herbología por una nota inadecuada y casi tuvo que huir para evitar que el profesor le expresara la pasión que sentía por las plantas. _

_Había sacado un Supera las Expectativas en un informe donde tenía que explicar dónde, cómo y cuando era el momento ideal para conseguir un Snargaluff, aquella asquerosa planta carnívora, la misma que casi se queda con un dedo Malfoy de recuerdo, verde y que palpita de forma repugnante. Al parecer, le había faltado especificar el trato que dicha planta debía recibir al ser recolectada._

_Bufó de nuevo._

_Y ahora debía ir a compartir ronda con Rose Weasley, la prima de Albus. Si ella se sentía inspirada, probablemente le restregaría su flamante Extraordinario._

Rose rodó los ojos mientras Scorpius se interrumpía para mirarla con rencor.

_Parecía que el día había estado planeado para que todo saliera mal. Se había levantado tarde, había perdido el desayuno, no pudo realizar el hechizo Anti-Intrusos correctamente en Encantamientos, pues la alarma se activaba con personas normales como si fueran asesinos en serie, sacó Supera las Expectativas en Herbología y, ahora, le tocaba hacer ronda con Rose Weasley._

_No le caía mal o algo parecido. Sólo le parecía que era un poco presumida, irritante y tenía una capacidad innata para ignorarlo._

_Y Scorpius Malfoy _jamás_ era ignorado._

_Además, era bastante raro que, de todos los prefectos, se le asignara dar la ronda con ella. Le podía tocar con cualquiera. Se elegía al azar. Y el azar decidió que sería gracioso como el final del frustrante día de Scorpius._

— No se de qué te quejas. La última vez, fue a mediados de quinto año—. Le dijo, un poco molesta porque él viera como algo terrible el hecho de hacer ronda con ella.

— Exacto, hace décadas. Es raro. ¿Me dejarás continuar?

— Adelante.

_Pero no podría evitar la ronda, por lo que siguió su camino desde el quinto piso, en donde se encontraba el despacho del Profesor Longbotton, hasta el vestíbulo. Los pasillos eran cada vez más tediosos de recorrer y las escaleras, más largas. Su irritación aumentó cuando tuvo que dar un rodeo en el cuarto piso, pues la escalera se había desplazado y tardaría otra media hora en regresar._

_Así que se vio obligado a continuar en la vía que incluía el despacho de Filch. Y. aunque eso no lo tomó en cuenta, debió haberle prestado más atención al detalle. Era viernes por la noche, a dos semanas de haber empezado el curso. Un día perfecto para darle la bienvenida al Viejo Filch y a su gato._

_Pero claro que él no sabía eso. Ni siquiera lo había sospechado._

— Es estúpido que no lo hayas visto venir. Ya me extrañaba que nadie hubiese hecho nada. Yo, por ejemplo, estaba con la guardia alta y tú debiste…

— Ya cállate y déjame seguir—. Cortó, enfurruñado. Rose frunció el ceño.

_Por eso, cuando cruzó en la esquina, no se fijó en lo que había escrito en la pared, ni en el balde que flotaba sobre la puerta del despacho del conserje. Si lo hubiese hecho, probablemente habría ido a buscar a un profesor o, simplemente, ir por Rose, pues la ronda debían hacerla juntos. Pero no lo notó._

_Porque, cuando su pie izquierdo se asomó en la esquina, dos chicos se pusieron en guardia. Y, cuando se pudo reconocer la túnica de Slytherin, los mismos chicos decidieron actuar de forma madura y conforme a las circunstancias._

_Sonrieron de forma malévola y lo aturdieron, con un acto que les daba tan sólo unos minutos para inculparlo y huir._

_La idea era desnudarlo, pero ninguno fue lo suficientemente valiente como para aguantar el tener que ver algo mas allá de sus pantalones, algo por lo que muchas chicas matarían. Supusieron que, con la túnica, la camisa y los zapatos, era suficiente castigo y, quizás, muriera de hipotermia. Además del detalle de la lata de aerosol adherida a su mano. _

_En cuanto Filch saliera, lo encontraría allí, solo, y creería que él había armado aquella sencilla, pero irritante broma. Tal vez, incluso, le dieran un castigo del que no se zafaría por ser prefecto. _

_Pero no se quedaron a comprobarlo, pues un maullido los sacó de sus fantasías. Se retiraron entre risas, corriendo y jadeando. Pero felices._

_Claro que nada de esto lo supo Scorpius, pues cuando despertó, se encontró a sí mismo en el suelo, sin túnica, camisa o zapatos, congelándose, con un objeto que le impedía mover su mano derecha y con el asqueroso gato de Filch acostado serenamente cerca de su costado, ronroneando._

— Que asco…— Murmuró Rose. Scorpius le lanzó una mirada gélida, pero no comentó nada.

_Además del encantador detalle de la inscripción que rezaba la pared frente a la puerta del despacho del conserje, en unas brillantes letras de colores cambiantes: _

"Bienvenido seas al nuevo año, metete a tu gato por el…

Año que viene y uno que se va, hueles a mierda, ¡Oh! Qué pesar…

Todos te odian Filch. Y las consecuencias deberás aceptar.

Atentamente, El Chico Que No Carece De Higiene Personal."

_Sonrió a pesar de su desgracia. Se corrió un poco y se liberó del gato de forma sutil, conteniéndose de darle una patada. Se levantó, descubriendo que todo su cuerpo estaba adolorido, y miró a su alrededor, intentando conseguir un culpable, aunque sabía que no sería posible. Revolvió entre sus bolsillos, pero no encontró su varita. Contuvo una arcada mientras el gato se restregaba contra sus piernas. Maldijo internamente cuando escuchó movimientos detrás de la puerta del despacho._

_Entonces, su corazón se desbocó. Comprendió la situación como si de un flechazo se tratara y su aturdimiento desapareció de golpe; se sintió realmente imbécil. Alguien había tratado de culparlo y el seguía allí, parado, mirando con terror cómo la puerta se abría._

_Así que, apenas escucho el sonido de alguna sustancia viscosa derramándose sobre un furioso Filch, comenzó a correr. No lo castigarían por algo así, menos si él era inocente y, aunque no era la salida más valiente o astuta, fue la más adecuada y justa._

— Si, claro. Huiste tan valientemente como Albus cuando le enseñan un peine—. Rose sonrió, burlona. A Scorpius le pareció que se veía muy bonita cuando sonreía.

— Podríamos decir lo mismo de ti, Weasley—. Aunque era mucho más bonita cuando se enfadaba.

_Scorpius continuó con su acto de escapista por un par de pasillos más. Fue hasta que sus articulaciones se quejaron y su respiración le exigía un descanso, que redujo el paso y divisó a Rose, con mueca frustrada. Ella lo miró y le recordó de forma _sutil _que había sido abandonada, pero él o no la escuchó o prescindió de ella, porque siguió corriendo. Ella pensó que se iban a estrellar, pero a último momento, el se ladeó y le tomó la mano, arrastrándola. Cuando distinguió una puerta lejana, aumentó el paso, mientras escuchaba a la chica gritando detrás de él. Creyendo que era la entrada a alguna aula vacía…_

—… La abrí y bueno, aquí estamos—. Terminó su relato con un suspiro.

Rose se mantuvo callada, pensando que, quizás, él intentaba engañarla. Lo escrutó con la mirada durante unos segundos. Su semblante serio, la chispa de sus ojos, su aristocrática nariz, sus labios delgados… se negó a mirar más abajo, pero se obligó mentalmente a confiar en él. Albus lo hacía y ella no encontraba nada malo en el relato. Además, si hubiera querido hacerle algo, ya lo habría hecho. Y ni siquiera tenía varita.

— He sacado una conclusión sobre tu historia—. Scorpius la miró, intrigado. Rose sonrió—. El gato de Filch no nos ha delatado porque has sido el único ser humano, aparte de Filch, que le ha permitido acercarse—. Scorpius frunció el ceño—. Eso demuestra que las cosas no son lo que parecen hasta que les brindas un poco de paciencia y amor—. Finalizó, con voz cantarina.

— Las preferencias sexuales del gato de Filch no son algo que me incumba—. Respondió, algo picado.

Rose lo observó en silencio, pensando en si debería seguirle el juego o ignorarlo, para invocar la paz.

— Bien, dame tu mano—. Resolvió Rose, con cansancio.

— Si quieres que nos acerquemos, sólo dilo, Weasley—. Dijo Scorpius. La seducción implícita en la voz de Scorpius, consiguió que ella formara una gran y brillante sonrisa en su rostro. La miró, confundido, pero eso sólo logró pronunciar su sonrisa.

— ¡Felicitaciones! — Saltó, con voz chillona; parecía estar anunciando a un ganador en esos programas sensacionalistas de la radio mágica. Scorpius retrocedió la pulgada que se había acercado para alargar el brazo y miró a Rose de forma inescrutable, probablemente tratando de descubrir qué había ocurrido con ella y si era contagioso—. Eres un idiota—. Finalizó, de forma sombría.

Scorpius soltó una carcajada, sorprendido por la ocurrencia de la chica.

— No sabía que eras humorista—. Comentó, lo más jocosamente que podía un Malfoy.

— ¿Sabes qué otra cosa no sabías? —. Scorpius la miró, expectante, mientras le tendía la mano. Rose la tomó y la acercó a su cara. Scorpius podía sentir su respiración rosándolo—. Que, por las noches, soy bailarina exótica en Cabeza de Puerco y le hurto dinero al pub.

Scorpius volvió a reír y se acercó a ella.

— Pues yo lucho contra el crimen y debería enviarte a Azcaban—. Rose se unió a las risas de Scorpius. No sabía en qué momento, pero la tensión se había disipado.

— Creo que sé cuál fue el conjuro que usaron…

— Y sabes el contra-hechizo, ¿cierto?—. Su pregunta dejó en claro que estaba seguro de que ella lo sabía.

— Por supuesto. El conjuro lo inventó mi padre—. Rose había comenzado a ponerse roja, probablemente de la ira. Susurró algunas palabras sin sentido, de las cuales sólo escucho "_voy a matarlos", "Torturar hasta…", "sufrir…". _El chico sonrió_—. "Eres un idiota y caíste en la trampa — _él la miró, ofendido, pero ella no se detuvo_—, ahora te libero porque das lástima"_

Y él observó, entre fascinado y aturdido, cómo la lata —que, ahora que se fijaba, tenía escrito _Sortilegios Weasley_ en letras multicolores— caía de su mano, dando un golpe seco en el suelo.

— Asumo que conoces al culpable—. Comentó, en tono casual. Rose entornó los ojos, pero no respondió—. Bonito hechizo.

— La solución la halló tío George. Papá terminó con una vieja bludger pegada a su mano. Tuvimos que ir a San Mungo… Hasta que tío George acudió a ayudar, luego de reírse de mi padre a gusto, claro—. "_¿A quién diablos se le ocurre probar hechizos adherentes con una bludger?", _fue la pregunta interna de Scorpius. Rose lo miró, con una sonrisa nostálgica y los ojos fijos en algún momento del pasado—. Antes de que lo preguntes, no tengo idea de que era lo que papá intentaba hacer. Tal ves, convertir la bola en alguna _ingeniosa_ broma o algo— a Scorpius no se le escapó el sarcasmo de la frase—, solo sé que mamá estuvo regañándolo durante las dos semanas que estuvo en el hospital, por diversas contusiones y hematomas… Resultó que la bola no era tan vieja e inútil, después de todo—. Ambos rieron. Albus solía hablar sólo de sus padres, sus hermanos o sus primos. Casi nunca hablaba acerca de sus tíos o sus abuelos. Finalmente, Rose suspiró—. Como los extraño…

Se habían ido acercando y sus voces habían comenzado a bajar el nivel hace bastante rato. Ninguno le prestó demasiada atención a ese hecho hasta que ambos levantaron la vista y se encontraron con el otro a menos de 30 centímetros de distancia. Se miraron fijamente, pero ninguno hizo además de alejarse.

Scorpius había aprendido más de Rose en una noche, que en las tantas historias de Albus a través de los años. Rose era orgullosa, terca y explosiva. Era compasiva, prudente e inteligente. Rose mantenía una imagen por pura necesidad. Y allí aprendió el significado de la frase "No juzgues a un hombre lobo hasta después de la luna llena".

Mientras, Rose comenzaba a comprender por qué existía una amistad entre personas tan diferentes como Albus y Scorpius. Así que, mientras se acercaban más y más, comenzaron a ser conscientes de la precaria situación que se estaba gestando. Scorpius era asombrosamente guapo y, ya que estaban allí, ella podría hacerle caso a sus hormonas por primera vez y…

Y luego la expulsarían.

Pero Scorpius estaba tan cerca que…

Rose hizo el intento de alejarse del chico, pero no hubiera podido adivinar que los reflejos de Scorpius no eran tan malos en medio de la oscuridad, pues él le tomó el rostro con ambas manos, deteniéndola.

El olor de Malfoy, así, al natural, la caló hondo. Ni siquiera puso contener un suspiro embelesado. Era una mezcla extraña; una que no tenía ninguna gana de desifrar.

Pero, al parecer, Rose era muchísimo más firme de lo que creía, así que rompió la magia con un débil carraspeo. En esos momentos, se sentía cómo si hubiera asesinado a un Unicornio o torturado a un Micropuff.

— Eh… Sabes que se volverá muy incómodo cuando salgamos de aquí, ¿cierto?— Susurró, aún a unos milímetros de los labios de Scorpius.

Él abrió los ojos, confundido. Cuándo paseó su dedo índice por sus labios, estremeciéndose al compás de ella, fue cuando comprendió por qué Rose no había sido seleccionada a Gryffindor, cómo el resto de los Weasley. Puede que fuera valiente y fuera poseedora del recién descubierto temple, pero, en definitiva, le hacía falta osadía y espontaneidad. Y todo eso lo pensó mientras veía sus labios, preguntándose si ese color tan bonito era natural. Preguntándose si sus labios sabían a fresa, justo cómo el pensaba. Preguntándose si serían tan suaves al tacto de sus propios labios, así como se sentía en la punta de sus dedos.

Rose volvió a carraspear suavemente y retiró la mirada.

— Sí que sabes acabar con los momentos especiales, ¿verdad?— Susurró, tal vez un poco enojado. ¿Rose le había rechazado un beso? Eso había apuntado directamente a su orgullo. Sin embargo, aún no se movían.

Y es que las manos de Scorpius eran grandes, delgadas y varoniles. Cálidas. Incluso cuando ella pensó que, si lo tocaba, moriría por congelamiento externo.

Y es que el rostro de Rose era delgado, estilizado, bonito. Y Scorpius se sintió _bien_ con sólo tocar su rostro. Se sintió pleno.

Pero todo lo bueno termina algún día y éste fue el caso de ambos.

— Lo siento, es que ahora no necesito un compromiso así y yo…

— No quieres porque soy un Malfoy. Te hace falta un poco de rebeldía—. Dijo, con un poco de brusquedad en su tono distante. Rose sintió el vacío que dejaron sus palabras y su ausencia, cuando él decidió alejarse. Él, por su lado, se prohibió agregar que ella no sería una chica de una noche. En parte por Albus y, en parte, por que Rose tenía suficiente autoestima como para evitarlo.

Pero él no hablaba desde el amor, era imposible enamorarse en una noche. Sólo desde él respeto que ella le inspiraba y desde su situación como un adolescente hormonal.

— Esa es una acusación absurda. Lo que ocurre es que… — Se calló, de repente. No sabía qué era lo que ocurría.

— Dejémoslo así, ¿sí? No empeores la situación—. Dijo el chico, sonriendo. Había sentido el gusanillo de la lástima y, además, verla tan avergonzada le hizo saber que, tal ves, ella de verdad no quería estar con nadie, de momento. Se sorprendió pensando que él estaría dispuesto a esperar— De todas formas, atrofiaste cualquier posibilidad de que algo _sucio_ ocurriera aquí—. Bromeó, refiriéndose al golpe en la ingle. Scorpius rió cuando vio el incipiente sonrojo de Rose, que se esparcía por toda su cara.

— Gracias.

Y algo debía estar mal, porque Rose no lo retó. Pero Scorpius no quiso pensar más en el tema.

Se mantuvieron en silencio e intercambiaron alguna que otra palabra mientras se disponían a dormir. Rose, incluso, agrandó un poco su túnica y ambos la usaron para protegerse contra el frío, sobre todo Scorpius. Bastó otro hechizo para estar algo más cómodos, para dormir más a gusto, y ambos estuvieron listos para descansar, rogando porque, en la mañana, los encontrara algún estudiante misericordioso. Aunque la puerta del armario dejara una marca que sólo los portadores de la contraseña podían observar, tuvieron un poco de esperanza.

Mínima. Casi nula. Semi-Inexistente.

Pero estaba allí.

Necesitarían de un gran milagro por la mañana, claro.

Y que Merlín se apiadara de ellos también ayudaría bastante.

* * *

_Cómo habrán podido deducir, el principio es como un pequeño salto al futuro. Es evidente que terminaran juntos, porque me apetece explorar otra cosa que no sea el drama._

_Aunque no se si esto es exactamente humor… pero se vale el intento. Si fracasé, díganme que apesto xD_

_Intentaré que sean actulizaciones rápidas (sí, claro), aunque este capitulo se me resistió durante tres días, pero esto tiene que estar terminado antes del 31 de diciembre y, si me voy de viaje, antes del 24... así que tendré que sacarme la pereza de encima y obligar a mis musas y musos a trabajar todo lo que no trabajaron desde julio (5 meses! cómo logré estar tanto tiempo sin escribir ni una miserable viñeta?!)._

_Espero que les haya gustado. Sino, me encantaría saberlo de igual forma _

_Críticas, comentarios, halagos, tomates… Todo (menos virus), vía review_

_Besos!_


	2. Rumores

_**Disclaimer: **__Nada de lo que puedan reconocer es mío, todos es de la Gran JK (Amén). Esto está hecho sin fines de lucro, sólo diversión propia y de ustedes._

_**Summary: **__Scorpius tuvo cinco oportunidades para besarla, dar el primer paso. Pero no lo hizo. Y aún lo recuerda, porque fue un idiota y ambos atravesaron una odisea. Pero cuando lo dice en voz alta, Rose ríe __y le da un beso por cada ocasión que él perdió. _

_¡Yay! Nuevo capítulo. Como siempre, se me resistió. No entiendo porqué, la verdad... Pero, tal vez, el 26 suba el siguiente. Si las musas y el tiempo quieren, claro, aunque ya va a la mitad. Se que dije que éste sería más corto... pero ¡Bah! estamos en navidad y todo se perdona. Abajo hay algunas aclaraciones, que no están aquí para no fastidiarlas más._

_Muchas Gracias a: Sapphira Weasley, SMagicRose, Aglaia Callia, Kathermione, MakiMalfoy, SasteR, Elianela, liRose Multicolor (Respuesta: Gracias por el apoyo, linda :)), susyh y Maia Evans, por tomarse la molestia de hacerme saber su opinion. Sus reviews sarán respondidos ahora mismo. Y gracias a los favs y alerts, que también son bienvenidos._

_Aquí va mi regalo de Navidad. ¡Feliz Noche Buena y que Santa les traiga muchos regalos!_

_¡Disfruten la lectura!_

* * *

— No recuerdo la contraseña.

Lucy rodó los ojos internamente.

— Profesor, hemos estado parados aquí por más de media hora. Ni usted ni la Directora nos han comunicado la contraseña a los Premios Anuales. Sugiero que vayamos por el Profesor Flitwick—. Terminó, con resolución.

El Profesor Longbotton se miró las manos, con pena mal disimulada. Lucy Weasley, Premio Anual, se había encontrado esa situación en la puerta del armario de escobas del tercer piso y había decidido buscar al profesor más cercano. Fue una casualidad que Neville estuviera cruzando el pasillo contiguo al del armario, pero ahora se arrepentía totalmente de no haber evaluado otra posibilidad.

— Lo sé, Señorita Weasley. Nunca fui bueno recordando contraseñas, ¿De acuerdo?—. Dijo, con rapidez y un poco de hostilidad, como si fuera un pequeño enfurruñado.

Lucy bufó y contó mentalmente hasta diez antes de continuar.

— Profesor, ¿No tiene ni una remota idea de alguna palabra asociada a la contraseña? Quizás así podamos llegar a algo—. Continuó, con una amabilidad que no sentía.

— Recuerdo que estaba en latín—. Al parecer, estaba orgulloso de no haber olvidado eso. Mientras tanto, Lucy aguantaba las ganas de gritar y arrancar sus cabellos de raíz—. Aunque, tal vez, era italiano, pero no creo…—. Dijo, dudoso, al ver la cara de la chica.

— Claro, eso reduce las posibilidades de forma considerable—. Rodó los ojos, sin contenerse.

Los alumnos que esperaban alrededor de la puerta, impacientes, casi hambrientos —sin el casi; era la hora del almuerzo— por la posible historia que allí se cocía, esperaban a que el Profesor, por alguna iluminación de Merlín, recordara la contraseña. Cada vez llegaban más chicos, ansiosos por llenar el motor de cualquier escuela llena de adolescentes que se respete; los rumores.

— Bien, creo que era algo como…—. Todos contuvieron la respiración— No, eso no—. El aire fue expulsado en un resoplido general— Era…

— _In fraganti—. _Antes de que la puerta se abriera con un gran estruendo, golpeando la pared de piedra, todos se volvieron para ver como la Directora McGonagall hacía su gran entrada, junto al siempre pequeño y bonachón Profesor Flitwick.

Dentro, por unos segundos, sólo se distinguió un gran bulto removiéndose, probablemente para deshacerse de la túnica enorme que lo cubría.

Ya todos podían sentir el jugoso sabor del cotilleo en su paladar.

* * *

— Los encontraron en el armario de escobas del tercer piso…

— Si. Julie me dijo que ambos estaban totalmente desnudos y que Scor parecía un Dios griego.

— ¿En serio?

— Claro, linda. ¿Dónde te has metido estos dos días que no sabías nada?

— Si lo escuché, pero me dijeron que él vestía la túnica de Weasley cuando salieron. Además, parece que los encontraron enrollándose adentro…

— Eso no lo sabía. Yo oí que llevan 3 años lidiando con ese tórrido romance, oculto por miedo a la reacción de la sociedad, al enfrentamiento de sus padres y de sus amigos… Es muy romántico—. Terminó la chica, con un suspiro dramático.

— ¿Pero cómo terminaron allí encerrados? Ese es el misterio.

— Pues, según lo que comentan, ambos venían de embriagarse en Hogsmade y tenían ganas de…

— No creo, dicen que ella está embarazada. ¿Por qué se embriagaría? Aunque ya nada me sorprende de la Prefecta Weasley.

— Lo que no entiendo, es cómo terminó el magnífico de Scorpius con la simplona de Weasley.

Quien escuchaba, oculta en un cubículo del baño del cuarto piso, rodó los ojos.

— Susan me dijo que todos creen que está usando _Amortentia_, y es más que probable, porque no se le ha conocido un novio a Weasley desde… siempre. Incluso me han dicho que es lesbiana. Aunque Scamander siempre pulula alrededor de ella y el año pasado siempre estaba con Zeller…

— Y ni hablar del por qué de la reticencia del Profesor Longbotton para abrir a puerta. Un pajarito me dijo que Scor y Weasley peleaban porque ella tiene algo raro con el Profesor. ¡Y él es casado! Con Hannah, la del pub _El Caldero Chorreante… _Además, la excusa que dieron a McGonagall fue muy tonta, pero ella hizo la vista gorda y no los castigó. ¿Puedes creerlo?

— Linda, por supuesto que lo creo. Los Weasley y los Potter siempre se toman libertades en el colegio y ella nunca hace nada para…

El estruendo de una puerta al abrirse hizo que las Hufflepuff detuvieran el intercambio de información escolar y se volvieran, para ver cómo una chica sonriente se dirigía hacia ellas con paso ligero.

— Gracias por el informe de los rumores que corren. Yo que ustedes, tendría cuidado con lo que hablo en un baño de mujeres totalmente público. Los chismes y cotilleos sólo se les atribuyen a las chicas estúpidas que sienten pena de sus propias vidas y prefieren arruinar la de los demás…—. Se acercó a los lavamanos, para mirarse en el espejo y sacudir la cabellera. La chica era carismática y encantadora, pero no se perdía el brillo asesino en su mirada mientras se daba la vuelta, para caminar hacia la puerta de entrada del baño. De repente, se volvió como si hubiera olvidado algo muy importante y continuó—. Por cierto, si un pajarito te dijo eso… debes estar loca, porque los pajaros no hablan—. Y sonrió, como si no acabara de insultarlas, dejando a ambas Hufflepuff con cara de confusión y angustia. Al parecer, las había escuchado la Weasley equivocada.

Una vez fuera, Dominique cerró la puerta tras de sí y sonrió.

Rose iba a enloquecer cuando le informara de los rumores que corrían acerca de ella.

Siempre intentando mantener un perfil bajo y resultó llamar más la atención sin proponérselo que ella misma en aquella fiesta que había hecho Gryffindor el curso pasado cuando…

Su sonrisa se amplió mientras se acercaba al Gran Comedor.

Debía encontrar a Rose y forzarla a que le contara qué había ocurrido allí dentro que, incluso, la había distraído de sus labores de Prefecta y había conseguido que faltara a la práctica de Quidditch. La chica se encerró durante todo el fin de semana y ni siquiera Lily había logrado sacarla. Y eso ya era decir.

Incluso habló con Albus, pero, aparentemente, Scorpius tampoco quiso comentar nada acerca del tema. Albus lo vio tan decidido a no hablar, que desistió, a pesar de las quejas de las primas Weasley.

Pero ya había llegado el día lunes y estaba segura de que Rose no se perdería sus clases.

Y no se equivocó.

Había faltado al desayuno, pero la había visto caminando hacia el salón de Transformaciones, así que no eludiría el almuerzo. De seguro estaba hambrienta.

Y es que sentía tanta curiosidad… Sólo se enteró de cómo ellos le habían dicho a McGonagall que el culpable había sido Peeves y de que ella, luego del conveniente paseo del poltergeist por la zona y su burla hacia los incautos que habían terminado encerrados, había decidido aceptar su inocencia y disolver el castigo.

Pero ella no estaba convencida de que, luego de toda una noche encerrada con semejante monumento a la belleza masculina, Rose, o el mismo Scorpius, no haya hecho absolutamente nada.

Así que lo que había ocurrido era o muy jugoso o muy traumático.

Y, como tenía la sospecha de que se trataba de lo primero, se acercó a Rose en el Gran Comedor y se sentó frente a ella.

— Hola, cariño. Vengo con noticias—. Rose alzó el rostro de la comida, que apenas había tocado. Lucía ojerosa y pálida. Mientras, todos los ojos se posaban en ambas y, por primera vez desde que entró a Hogwarts, Dominique estuvo segura de que no la veían a ella—. Te ves bastante mal… ¿Has pensado en usar un hechizo o algo?

— Gracias por el cumplido—. Gruñó la chica.

— Los siento—. Sonrió, inocente. Luego, se volvió para saludar a los acompañantes de la chica—. ¡Hola, Ly! —. Se estiró un poco y besó la mejilla del chico que, acostumbrado como estaba, pudo evitar el sonrojo—. ¡Alice! ¿Te hiciste algo en el cabello? Te ves genial—. Dominique le guiñó un ojo y la chica rodó los ojos. A saber lo que cocinaba la cabeza de aquella loca.

Al parecer, Rose pensó lo mismo, ya que la miró de forma inquisitiva.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Nique?

— ¡Oh, Rosie! Estamos algo gruñonas hoy, ¿no?—. Dominique inclinó un poco la cabeza con mirada pensativa, mientras los presentes ponían los ojos en blanco.

Rose se enderezó en su asiento y se abstuvo de comentar algo acerca de su apodo. Dominique lo usaba cuando quería hacerla enojar.

— No conseguirás que diga nada—. Fue tan directo, que Dominique se permitió mostrar algo de sorpresa. Desde el viernes, ella ni siquiera había hecho alguna referencia al suceso, como si no decirlo fuera a borrar el recuerdo—. Cada vez que ocurre algo, toda la jodida familia debe enterarse. Maldita sea.

— Eso es lo que pasa cuando naces en una familia grande, cariño.

Las personas que estaban alrededor del grupo, tenían la vista puesta en los platos y ambos oídos en su conversación. Dominique comenzaba a irritarse, pero decidió usarlo a su favor y, al mismo tiempo, ayudar a Rose.

— Esto es lo que sé—. La chica alzó la vista y la fijó en Rose—. Scorpius y tú mantienen un turbio romance desde hace tres años, aproximadamente—. Alice rió. Lysander intentaba mantenerse serio—. Inducido, claro, porque has estado envenenándolo con _Amortentia—. _Rose apretó los puños—. Ambos se escabulleron a Hogsmade y regresaron borrachos y con ganas de acción. Lo mejor que encontraron, fue un armario. Los hallaron enrollándose de lo lindo cuando abrieron la puerta.

— Eso es absurdo—. Comentó Alice cuando dejó de reír—. Ni la mitad de eso es verdad, ¿Cierto?—. Miró a Rose con duda. Ésta la fulminó con la mirada.

— Es imposible, Alice—. Lysander miraba fijamente a Rose, casi desafiándola a que lo contradijera.

— No he acabado…

— Estás disfrutando esto, ¿Verdad?—. Dominique sonrió ante la pregunta de Rose—. Acaba de una vez.

— Bien. Otros sostienen que discutías con Scorpius y terminaron encerrados allí—. Intentó hacer una pausa dramática, pero la muda pregunta de Lysander y Alice, junto a la mirada asesina que Rose le dedicaba, la hizo continuar—. Discutían porque lo engañas con el Profesor Longbotton—. Cuando Alice estuvo segura de que Rose explotaría y Lysander creyó que se transformaría en la Colacuerno, Dominique le puso la cereza al pastel—. ¡Ah! Y estás embarazada. Por lo que mis informantes me dieron a entender, no sabes de quién es el bebe—. Terminó, en tono confidencial.

Rose se levantó de un salto, alarmando a las personas que escuchaban la conversación —Toda la mesa de Ravenclaw y algunos de la mesa Hufflepuff y Gryffindor—. Pensó que ese era el colmo. Era como si la gente estuviera esperando a que la Prefecta Rose Weasley, estudiante intachable, hiciera alguna estupidez para inventar cualquier tipo de barbaridad, justo como las que acababa de escuchar.

— Nada de eso es verdad, chicos. Todo es una gran y vil mentira—. Soltó el mensaje con la vista posada en sus tres acompañantes, pero habló con voz fuerte y clara. Algunos en la mesa de Slytherin volvieron la cabeza. Dominique se felicitó internamente; había logrado que Rose lo negara ante todo el mundo.

— Si te hace sentir mejor—. Susurró Alice, un poco intimidada ante tantas miradas, en un intento por calmar a Rose—, Yo escuché que Scorpius tuvo un ataque de locura transitoria—. A Rose se le iluminaron los ojos, detalle que no pasó desapercibido ante Lysander ni Dominique—. Al parecer, te encerró allí con él porque es un homosexual frustrado que está enamorado del Profesor Longbotton y solo tú te interpones en su camino.

Se escuchó una risa general y muy poco disimulada que se ganó la mirada furiosa de una Weasley muy cabreada. Rose soltó un chillido de molestia y comenzó a caminar hacia la mesa de Gryffindor. Dominique se levantó detrás de ella. Se fijó en que Rose estaba _muy_ roja. Eso era directamente proporcional a su furia.

Rose caminó, con paso resuelto, a la mesa de los leones. Algunos comenzaban a susurrar mientras la veían con disimulo, mientras que otros, de forma más directa, la señalaban y soltaban alguna que otra risa o mirada de lástima. Se dirigió, sin distracciones, al sitio donde comían dos chicos, aparentemente tranquilos, riéndose con sus compañeros y haciendo alguna que otra jugarreta.

Dominique vio, con bastante asombro, cómo Lorcan Scamander y Louis Weasley eran, literalmente, arrastrados por la menuda figura de Rose hasta las puertas del Gran Comedor.

* * *

Cuando miró a Rose llevando a esos dos chicos a rastras, sintió pena. Ella era bastante fuerte —pudo comprobarlo, joder— y los estaba arrastrando a ambos por las orejas, llamando aún más la atención.

En el momento en que la vio entrando al Gran Comedor, no se sorprendió. Quizás porque, inconscientemente, esperaba verla ese día. No podía mentir, se sentía humillado por lo que había pasado en el armario, pero como Rose no estaba dispuesta a hablar —y no sabe cómo le afectó eso a ella—, el tampoco lo haría. Albus ya le había intentado sacar algo, pero lo rechazó sutilmente y se negó a comentar nada.

Sólo podía recordar como él mismo abrazaba con fuerza el cuerpo de Rose, como si de una almohada especialmente cómoda se tratara. De cómo ella se sentía tan cálida y su cintura tan estrecha. De cuando él alzó la mirada, asustado por la repentina luz que se coló en el oscuro cuarto, y descubrió la sonrisa somnolienta de Rose —de esas con ojos pequeñitos y mejillas sonrojadas—. De cuando vio la transformación de su gesto a uno de terror, pues descubrió la posición en la que estaba y quién los observaba.

Y es que todo había ocurrido muy rápido. Lo del armario, lo del rechazo, la absolución del castigo…

Un día estaba abrazado a Rose y, al siguiente, se rumoreaba que era homosexual y que la razón de la supuesta discusión con la pelirroja, era porque él estaba enamorado de Albus. O al menos eso había escuchado de dos chicas de su casa para nada discretas.

¡Por Merlín! La gente podía llegar a ser tan jodidamente estúpida…

Pero la cosa es que ella tuvo su completa atención desde que entró a la estancia y le dirigió una fugaz mirada, para luego bajarla y ponerse toda colorada. Cuando entró Dominique Weasley y se sentó junto a Rose, pudo ver cómo su expresión mutaba de aburrimiento a defensa.

Ya Albus le había dicho que Dominique era tan Serpiente como cualquiera en la mesa en la que ahora estaba. Si cayó en Ravenclaw, fue porque no sólo es astuta, sino condenadamente inteligente.

Así que lo siguiente, para Scorpius, fue un espectáculo. Veía en su cara, roja de furia, la sorpresa, la indignación, el enojo… Era una chica muy emocional, al parecer. Pero lo mejor fue cuando se levantó, gritó que todos los rumores que corrían eran falsos y se dirigió a la mesa de Gryffindor para, suponía él, hacer pagar a los culpables de toda la situación.

Lo único que lamentaba de todo aquello, sorpresivamente, era la falta de castigo.

Y no, no estaba loco.

No es que le fascinara el masoquismo y quisiera estar tres horas limpiando trofeos o baños; era sólo porque, quizás así, hubiese pasado más tiempo con Rose.

Y es que Albus era una persona muy reservada, casi tanto como él. Tal vez por eso se entendían tan bien. A pesar de que, en cierta forma, eran diferentes. Scorpius nació así, callado y taciturno, pero carismático y encantador cuando era necesario. Albus, en cambio, había sido forzado por las circunstancias.

James Potter, por ejemplo, disfrutaba de la atención, de las preguntas sobre la guerra y de la fama que le otorgaba su padre, como héroe de guerra, y su madre, como heroína y talentosa del Quidditch. Lily Potter solía usar el revuelo a su favor, cuando necesitaba algo. Personas como Rose, solían intentar alejarse lo más posible de la sombra de sus padres; otros, como Hugo, preferían ignorar todo el asunto y vivir de la mejor forma posible.

Albus Potter pensaba igual que Hugo. Había llegado como un chico tímido, pero el constante acoso que sufría, lo transformó en un chico sencillo, discreto y prudente, pero siempre listo para un buen consejo, hacer una broma y aguantar las quejas de Scorpius —que no son pocas—; y todo en el mismo día.

Scorpius apreciaba mucho a Albus —no en un sentido romántico, claro—, pero, en esos momentos, detestaba que le hubiera dicho sólo lo necesario acerca de Rose. Aunque tampoco quería parecer muy interesado, porque Albus era muy perceptivo y lo último que necesitaba, era un interrogatorio.

Y es que Rose era la otra mejor amiga de Albus y no sabía casi nada de ella. Maldición.

La familia de su amigo, en general, era un misterio. Sabía un poco de todos y podía concluir que eran una gran familia heterogénea… Pero que conociera a los integrantes a fondo no sería raro. Ese chico de cabello alborotado era su mejor amigo y, así cómo Albus conocía casi todo acerca de Draco y Astoria, él podría conocer a un miembro a la vez. ¿Por qué no empezar con Rose?

Por eso, ignorando la mirada estupefacta de todo el Gran Comedor, se levantó apenas segundos después de la salida de Rose y caminó rumbo a la puerta. Albus dejó la comida con pesar — ¡Habían patatas asadas!— y fue tras Scorpius y, por asociación, tras Rose, pues había presenciado el teatro que habían montado ella, Dominique, Louis y Lorcan, sólo que había preferido no intervenir.

Scorpius, antes de atravesar las puertas, se fijó en que los murmullos estallaban, algunos profesores hablaban entre sí y Albus salía tras él, junto con aquella chica que siempre estaba con Rose y el presumido de Scamander.

Rodó los ojos. No le extrañaría que se levantara el comedor en pleno y terminaran haciendo una caravana.

Joder, que cotillas eran todos.

* * *

— Rose, ¿Qué carajo intentas? —. Vociferó Lorcan, cuando la varita de la chica se hundió en su mentón. Dominique apenas podía contener una carcajada.

— ¿Qué mierda estabas pensando cuando asumiste que era buena idea jugarle una broma a Scorpius?—. Soltó, casi con tranquilidad. Sus ojos hablaban un idioma diferente.

— Entonces es cierto…—. Louis, tentando a la suerte, habló con tono inseguro. Si las miradas mataran, Rose se hubiera saltado el asesinato y pasado directamente al funeral.

— Hermanito, estás provocando al destino—. Cuando Rose decidió soltar su furia en Lorcan, el mayor de ambos, Louis de había retirado un poco. Al parecer, Rose cuestionaba su decisión de atacar al más longevo.

— Ninguna de las historias tiene ni una pequeña y jodida verdad. Estoy segura de que tú—. Se giró hacia Lorcan, que seguía arrinconado en la pared— fuiste quien provocó toda ésta situación de mierda. Tú y tu maldita necesidad de seguir los pasos del imbécil de James. Consigue una personalidad, porque sino…

— Sino ¿Qué?—. La retó. Enseguida sintió la punta de la varita hundirse más en su cuello—. Querida, si éstas fueran otras circunstancias, esto fuera muy sexy y me estarías besando apasionadamente.

— Eres un…— La varita de Rose salió volando a través del aire, justo cuando ella se decidía a actuar. Se volteó, confundida, en busca del culpable. Lo que vio, la desconcertó un poco.

— Weasley, no creo que tu determinación sea algo inteligente.

— Malfoy—. Siseó. Enseguida vio llegar a Albus, Lysander y Alice.

— Caballeros, — Dijo Scorpius, con tono educado. Rose bufó por lo bajo al oír la manera de referirse a los monos sub-desarrollados que tenía frente a ella— no creo que sea apropiado que se dirijan a Weasley de esa forma.

Ellos eran caballeros y ella era "Weasley". Idiota.

Lorcan y Louis se miraron, cómplices, y sonrieron.

— Lo sentimos, Rosie— Los dientes de la chica comenzaban a rechinar— pero no sabemos nada de lo que hablas. Ni idea de quién pudo haber dejado inconsciente a Malfoy. Nosotros sólo…

Louis se vio interrumpido, repentinamente, por Dominique.

— ¿Quién mencionó algo de dejarlo sin conocimiento? —. Los ojos de la chica brillaron— Esa parte de la historia no la conocía…—. Se giró hacia Rose, expectante. Todas las miradas estaban puestas en la chica y en Scorpius.

Rose carraspeó, intentando despejar la incomodidad.

— Lorcan, ésta me la pagas—. Dijo, amenazante. El chico se limitó a asentir—. Louis, ten algo de respeto por ti mismo y no te arrastres detrás de Lorcan, no vale la pena—. Louis frunció el ceño—. Ahora, largo de aquí, los dos.

Antes de retirarse, Lorcan hizo ademán de besar a Rose en los labios. La chica, al parecer, se lo estaba esperando, pues inmediatamente se hizo para atrás. Scorpius frunció los labios, en un signo de molestia y confusión.

— Algún día serás mía, Rose—. Lo había dicho con un tono de psicópata al que, por lo visto, también era costumbre, pues su expresión no cambió.

Lorcan se acercó y le retiró un mechón de cabello que cubría parte de su cara. Scorpius, al ver a todos observando la escena con aburrimiento, supuso que era normal ese trato extraño entre ambos y que, tal vez, esa era la forma de Lorcan de disculparse. Lo comprobó cuando vio a Rose sonreír y golpear su brazo con delicadeza.

— He dicho que te fueras—. Su tono ya no era mortífero. Parecía que disfrutaba del "juego" que ambos mantenían.

— No me extrañes, por favor—. Y con un guiño de ojo, Lorcan se retiró, con Louis siguiendo sus pasos.

Pasaron unos segundos de silencio, mientras todos veían a Rose, quizás esperando a que tuviera un nuevo acceso de cólera.

— No se salvará, de todas formas—. Concluyó, aún sonriendo.

— Cada vez son más intensos—. Comentó Dominique, sin pudor—. La próxima vez, se lo montaran en las narices de todo el Gran Comedor.

Todos rieron, excepto Scorpius, algo apartado del grupo. Y Rose, a quien acudió un sonrojo de vergüenza.

Nunca se había fijado en que la relación de Rose con el otro Scamander era tan estrecha. Pero, claro, no perdió el detalle de aquella mueca de recelo que mostró Lysander, el gemelo.

Y es que, aparentemente, el único ciego allí era él. Ya muchos habían notado que Rose no sólo era inteligente, sino guapa, a su manera particular. Y eso lo cabreaba.

— Bueno, basta de bromas a mi costa—. Suspiró Rose—. Vamos chicos, tenemos Herbología con Hufflepuff—. Anunció, dirigiéndose hacia Alice y Lysander.

— Tengo aquí que aún quedan 25 minutos, Rose—. Dijo Lysander, revisando su reloj de pulsera.

— ¿Y por qué no vamos caminando a los invernaderos? El trayecto es lindo y el otoño es mi estación favorita…

— Los acompaño. Tengo la tarde libre y me apetece dar un paseo al lago— Sin esperar la aceptación, se unió al grupo. Todos se giraron hacia Albus.

— Tengo una hora libre—. Dijo, resignado. Quería encerrarse en su sala común a jugar Snap Explosivo con Scorpius, pero habían frustrado sus planes. Se giró hacia el único que quedaba— ¿Vienes?

Éste, al ver la graciosa mueca de Rose, Aceptó.

Y, mientras los seguía, algo alejado, se fijó en Dominique. Habían hablado en un par de fiestas e, incluso, él había intentado coquetearle. Pero no era de caballeros enrollarse con chicas pasadas de copas, así que esa única noche había desistido. Sabía, por Albus, que ella y Rose eran unidas desde que ambas entraron en Hogwarts.

Y no le extrañaba, la verdad.

Sus personalidades eran infinitamente distintas, pero Albus, Dominique y Rose, en especial las dos últimas, eran especiales. Ninguno de los tres fue a Gryffindor por decisión propia, a pesar de ser Weasleys.

Quizás, por eso, obviaban sus diferencias.

— Eres la típica Tauro, Rose. Siempre tan escéptica…—. Alice hablaba con cansancio.

— Alice, cariño, sabes que te quiero mucho—. Alice rodó los ojos—. Pero no creo en el Karma, las alineaciones de las estrellas o las energías espirituales del cuerpo. Eso se lo dejo a personas como…

— ¿Entonces un banco kármico, eh? ¿Y cómo lo vacías? Porque el mío debe estar llegando al límite—. Musitó Dominique, con tono curioso.

— Como Dominique—. Terminó Rose, con un suspiro.

— Eso no suena como algo creíble—. Lysander se había adelantado para participar en la discusión.

— Que estúpido es todo esto, Alice, creo que…

— ¿Y cómo es eso del "banco"? ¿Acaso es alguna especie de silla alargada que guarda energía?—. Si Albus Potter hubiese tomado Estudios Muggles o, simplemente, prestara atención cuando visitaban al Tío Dudley, no estaría ahora tan confundido.

— ¡Albus, tú también!

El chico la miró, como disculpándose, y se adelantó para alcanzar a Alice.

Así que, cuando Rose quiso darse cuenta, caminaba junto a Scorpius rumbo a los invernaderos.

Y, maldita sea, no estaba preparada para enfrentarlo a solas.

Quiso escabullirse o fingir interés en el asunto de las Auras y signos zodiacales, pero Scorpius la miraba tan intensamente, que se cohibió. Sin embargo, intentó hablar sin que su voz temblara.

— ¿Qué tanto estás mirando?— Se felicitó internamente por la fuerza en su tono.

— Me intrigas—. Rose contuvo la respiración—. Creo que nunca lograré comprenderte completamente. Eres predecible, pero, al mismo tiempo…

Dejó la frase en suspenso y Rose comenzó a irritarse. De repente, le pareció que los demás estaban muy lejos. Cuando Scorpius la tomó del antebrazo y la condujo a un árbol cercano, oculto tras las sombras, ella ni siquiera opuso resistencia. No tenía ni idea de qué era lo que pretendía, pero se estaba asustando.

— Tenemos que hablar—. No fue una petición. A Rose se le antojó como una orden. Frunció el ceño.

— No si yo no quiero—. Dijo, cortante.

— Algún día tendremos que hacerlo.

— No será necesario. Lo que ocurrió en el armario… lo que pasó allí nunca pasó ¿De acuerdo?—. Terminó, vacilante.

— No puedo estar de acuerdo en algo que ni tú misma te crees.

— Yo sí lo…—.Ahora no estaba irritada, ni un poco. No cuando Scorpius la cercó con sus brazos contra el árbol y pegó casi todo su cuerpo al de ella. Tal vez era algo de susto, pero esa expectación que su cuerpo sentía no lo iba a admitir.

— Dime, Rose—. A su pesar, se estremeció. No podía recordar si era la primera vez que él la llamaba por su nombre. Lo único que contaba era el _cómo_ lo había dicho. Así, despacio y con la voz ronca, en medio de un susurro ahogado—. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó en ese armario?

Claramente se refería al rechazo inminente de Rose.

— Yo… Yo no…— Scorpius estaba muy cerca—. Malfoy, yo…

Scorpius, repentinamente, comenzó a acercar su cara a la de Rose. Lo hacía despacio, quizás para darle oportunidad de alejarse. Rose, acorralada como estaba, volvió a ser atacada por las dudas. Y es que habían tantas cosas que estarían mal si ese beso se concretaba que… Ella no era como Nique, que podía hacer ese tipo de cosas sin sentir alguna conexión emocional. Y, aunque le gustaría, no podía caer, aunque los brazos de Scorpius alrededor de su cintura le gritaran que se dejara llevar por un maldito impulso por una vez en su ordenada vida y se dejara llevar. Pero luchar contra el raciocinio no es fácil, menos si eres tan racional y cabezota como Rose Weasley.

Y es que todo Scorpius, su presencia, su energía y su famosa aura le chillaban que, si se dejaba llevar, él sería el chico que acabaría por romper su corazón.

Así que, cuando Scorpius no encontró oposición alguna por parte de Rose, cerró los ojos. Pero, cuando sus labios llegaron a algún destino, se dio cuanta de que no era la boca rosada de Rose, sino la piel suave y delicada de su mejilla.

Rose se había apartado. Había girado el rostro en el último momento. Y, aunque allí había algo que se sentía muy mal —quizás el hecho de que su boca estaba en el lugar equivocado—, estaba a gusto allí. Incluso podía sentir el calor del sonrojo de Rose a través de sus labios.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvieron allí, abrazados en la sombre de ese árbol, en algún día a mediado de Septiembre, otoño. Sólo fue consciente de los brazos de la chica rodeándolo y de su susurro quedo.

"_Lo siento_"

Eso no le bastaba. El necesitaba más que una disculpa. Era absurdo.

Pero sólo se quedó allí, parado, lamentando la ausencia de Rose entre sus brazos, mirando fijamente el punto por el que ella había desaparecido.

Cuando Albus lo encontró, estaba recostado contra la madera de aquel viejo árbol, practicando algunos encantamientos.

Sólo.

Pensando en sus cosas.

Él, entre los divagues, se prometió algo a sí mismo.

Lograría obtener un beso de Rose Weasley para prevenir cualquier obsesión con el tema.

Pero primero lo primero. Conocer al objetivo.

No sería muy difícil. Sólo tenía que conseguir algunos contactos, mover influencias y, tal vez así…

Mierda.

* * *

_¡Y se acabó!_

_Ahora, aclaraciones: Rose y Dominique están en Ravenclaw. Albus y Scorpius en Slytherin. No me imaginaba a Rose en ninguna otra casa, así que allí quedó. Todos están en sexto año, excepto Dominique y Lucy, que cursan séptimo, y Louis, que está en quinto. Si se preguntan por Lily, Hugo, Roxanne, etc... Ya apareceran xD. Rose es Prefecta, igual que Scorpius. La chica juega Quidditch, él sólo se limita a el ámbito escolar. Lorcan y Rose NO son nada más que amigos, sólo por si surge alguna duda._

_Por favor,_ por favor, _si ven algún Dramione 2.0, háganmelo saber. NO es nada de eso y, si ven que sigo ese camino, diganmelo. Scorpius y Rose no se odian, sólo son completos desconocidos cuyo único nexo es Albus... pero igual :)_

_Cualquier horror ortográfico.. revisé el capítulo, pero muy superficialmente. Si ven algo, díganme y lo arreglo xD_

_En fin, cualquier duda, sugerencia, tomatazo... saben por donde ;)_

_Besos y Feliz Navidad! Clio :)_


	3. Revelaciones

_**Disclaimer: **__Nada de lo que puedan reconocer es mío, todos es de la Gran JK (Amén). Esto está hecho sin fines de lucro, sólo diversión propia y de ustedes._

_**Summary: **__Scorpius tuvo cinco oportunidades para besarla, dar el primer paso. Pero no lo hizo. Y aún lo recuerda, porque fue un idiota y ambos atravesaron una odisea. Pero cuando lo dice en voz alta, Rose ríe __y le da un beso por cada ocasión que él perdió. _

_¿Lo siento? ¿lamento haber tardado? ¿Hola? Ni idea de cómo saludar después de semejante desplante u.u Han ocurrido una serie de cosas de las cuales concluí que el culpable ha sido el universo conspirando en mi contra T.T Abajo se explica todo, pero, en mi defensa, este capítulo está más largo de lo normal de forma adrede para compensarlas :)_

_Agradecimientos a: Unviciomas (o Maia Evans :)), Diluz, , susyh, Sapphira Weasley, Aglaia Callia, SMagicRose, SasteR y beautifly92, por sus opiniones y sus comentarios :). Los responderé con el correspondiente agradecimiento. Y, de nuevo, gracias a los favs y los alerts._

_Ahora sí, comienzo el año con un capítulo xD ¡Feliz Año 2010!_

_Disfruten la lectura_

* * *

Creyó que sería un día normal.

Se despertó a las siete, se alistó, preparó sus deberes, luchó contra el pesado sueño de Alice y, cuando llegaron las ocho en punto, ambas bajaban para encontrarse con Lysander. Llegaron al Gran Comedor y se sentó en la mesa de Ravenclaw, soportó estoicamente las miradas que ahora, en todos lados, le dirigían. Se sirvió zumo de naranja y tomó sus habituales tostadas.

Fue a las clases de la mañana, recibió puntos para su casa y las felicitaciones de costumbre, si eres un Ravenclaw. Durante el almuerzo, Albus y Lily se sentaron entre ellos y se distrajo pensando en el porqué Scorpius estaba hablando con aquella chica que estaba junto a él, pero no lo tomó demasiado en cuenta.

Pasó la tarde libre a solas con Albus y Dominique, cerca del lago. Y luego de que ellos desistieran de averiguar algo relacionado con Scorpius, pasó un rato divertido con ambos. Siendo viernes, Dominique dio una excusa pobre y se fue al castillo, quizás para ver a algún chico.

Y llegó la cena.

Ella debió haberse esperado que algo así ocurriera. Había pasado una semana desde el incidente del armario y Merlín no perdería la oportunidad de humillarla.

Pero no lo hizo. No sucumbió a la paranoia.

Así que la lechuza que dejó un sobre rojo, pulcramente cerrado, frente a ella, la tomó desprevenida.

Los presentes, que no habían perdido de vista la trayectoria de la lechuza, temblaban de expectación. Y, cuando todos la miraban con ansia, decidió que no sería la comidilla de los chismes si podía evitarlo. Aunque ya lo era.

— No lo hagas, Rose— Le dijo Lysander, preocupado, cuando ella comenzó a tomar sus cosas y a guardar el vociferador en el bolso, para hacer una huída digna—. Recuerda lo que le pasó a James.

Claro que lo recordaba. El año pasado, tres meses antes de salir de Hogwarts, James había recibido uno de la Tía Ginny. Decidió pasar de él y lo había metido en su mochila… Cuando salía hacia el vestíbulo, 10 minutos después de recibirlo, su mochila explotó en gritos furiosos, quemándole la parte trasera de la cabeza y destrozando todos sus deberes. McGonagall no tuvo piedad y terminó limpiando los baños de Myrtle.

Aún para ese momento, Myrtle juraba que James era su amor eterno. Pasó sus últimos tres meses en la escuela, siendo atormentado por la fantasma. Incluso sobrevivió a dos intentos de asesinato de la Llorona, que quería que él se quedara allí para siempre.

Y tuvo que quitarse el poco cabello que le había quedado, pues Pomfrey no pudo hacer nada por él. Aunque, afortunadamente, para el día de la graduación, ya tenía suficiente cabello cómo para engañar a la Tía Ginny. Sino, la que se hubiese armado.

Pero la diferencia entre él y Rose era que ella no había hecho absolutamente nada. Él había explotado todos los baños que tenía la casa de Slytherin.

¿Era eso justo?

— Será mejor que lo abras ahora—. Dijo Alice, cuando vio que Rose miraba la puerta, anhelante.

Se resignó a seguir sufriendo para compensar sus jodidas vidas pasadas. ¿Quién carajo había sido? Quizás Grindelwald o Voldemort… Además, si no quería que Peeves terminara colgado de ella, lo mejor era enfrentarlo.

Se sentó de nuevo, abrió el bolso, sacó el vociferador, traído desde el infierno para torturarla, y se preparó para la función.

— _¡Rose Weasley!_

Se cubrió la cara con las manos. Podía sentir las miradas de todo el mundo sobre ella. Aparentemente, el lugar estaba atónito. Pudo sentir cómo el brazo de Lysander la rodeaba, demostrándole su apoyo.

— _Ron, no creo que esto sea buena idea…—._ La voz de Harry sonaba insegura.

— _¡¿Cómo es posible que siquiera pensaras en tocar a Malfoy?!_

La voz de Ron Weasley, a estas alturas, debía estar retumbando por todos los pasillos de Hogwarts.

— _Como llegue Hermione…—_. La voz de Ginny sonaba preocupada.

— _¡Te encerraste con él en un _oscuro y espacioso_ armario de escobas!_—. Gritó, haciendo énfasis en "oscuro y espacioso", dejando claro que no lo habían hecho, precisamente, para estudiar otra cosa que no fuera Anatomía Humana—. _¡Y si la mitad de lo que me han dicho es cierto, juro que más nunca saldrás de esta casa! Maldita sea, Rose. ¿No te da vergüenza?_

¿Y todavía lo preguntaba? Se hundió un poco en su asiento. Su padre había convertido el día más normal que había tenido esa semana en algo peor que un cruciatus. Además, no tenía idea de la duración de un vociferador; nunca se imaginó que recibiría uno. Podrían pasar días y su padre seguiría allí, gritando…

— _Y hubieses elegido un lugar con más clase. Quizás la Torre de astronomía…—._ Ginny fue interrumpida por un ruidoso carraspeo, probablemente de Harry.

— _¡Joder, Ginny, no le des más ideas!_

Levantó un poco la vista para ver cómo todos los profesores la observaban con una mueca que estaba entre la indignación, la decepción y la lástima. Excepto Slughorn, que parecía sumergido en su intento por enrollar la pasta en el tenedor. Y Neville, que lucía una sonrisa entre divertida y nostálgica.

Sintió fuertes deseos de maldecirlo, pero se contuvo. ¿Se burlaba de su miseria?

— _¡Y tú, Rose, te las verás conmigo cuando vengas en Navidad! ¡Y trae al imbécil de Malfoy!—._ El sobre se volvió hacia la mesa de Slytherin. Vio cómo Scorpius sonreía. ¿Le parecía gracioso?— _¡No me importa lo que Malfoy diga, vendrás acá como el cobarde que eres y yo mismo te…_

¿De qué Malfoy hablaba? Allí pasaba algo que ella estaba ignorando.

— _¿Qué son esos gritos?_

¿Así que todo eso era a espaldas de su madre? Debió haberlo imaginado. Sonrió internamente cuando se dio cuenta de que ella había llegado a salvar el día.

— _Ron, ¿Qué estas… ¿Es eso un vociferador?_

— _No, cariño, es algo que…_

— _¡Ronald Weasley!—._ El grito de su madre hizo que más de uno pegara un respingo_—, ¡Te dije no avergonzaras a Rose!_

— _Yo…_

— _¡Nada! No digas nada. Discúlpate ahora mismo._

— _Lo siento, Rose._

— _Y con el hijo de Malfoy también—_. Se calló unos segundos, para luego agregar con voz más dura—. _Hazlo._

— _Lo siento, hijo de Malfoy._

Se escucharon unas risas generales y pudo ver, de reojo —tenía la cara cubierta—, cómo Scorpius fruncía el ceño.

— _Ahora, largo de aquí. Tu también Ginny. Los tres, ¡Fuera!_—. Se escuchó un golpe, un quejido, algunas risas y pasos apresurados—. _Lo siento, Rose, cariño. Puedes estar con quién desees mientras respetes las normas del colegio, los toques de queda y tus deberes de Prefecta._

No dejó de notar que su madre había obviado el Quidditch, pues era la única que se oponía a su relación con el deporte. Sin embargo, sonrió en medio de su desgracia. Mamá era tan comprensiva…

— _¡Neville, tú eres el culpable de esto! Siempre tan cotilla… Ya nos veremos_—. Rose observó, con satisfacción, cómo la mueca de felicidad del profesor desaparecía, siendo reemplazada por una pálida y sudorosa; además de una pesada carga de saliva bajando por la garganta—. _Disculpa a mi esposo, Scorpius. Envíale un saludo a su padre._

Mientras Scorpius asentía, sonriente, la parte del Gran Comedor que aún no mostraba algún signo de asombro, lo hizo en aquel instante. Para Rose o Hugo, había sonado muy forzado; pero Hermione había logrado engañar al resto.

Por otra parte, la felicidad de Scorpius la desconcertó. Y, sumado al hecho de que nunca entendió porque su mamá se tensaba al oír hablar del Señor Malfoy… No era cómo los demás. Su papá, por ejemplo, destilaba un poco de odio y cambiaba el tema. Allí había algo muy extraño.

— _Y Hugo, cariño, espero que tu problemita se haya solucionado._

Rose sonrió. Con "problemita", se refería a una baja nota en transformaciones, pero lo había dicho como si el chico aún mojara la cama. Había avergonzado a Hugo de forma adrede y había regañado al Profesor Longbotton sólo para desviar la atención de ella. Su madre era genial.

Pero los más cercanos a Hugo, lo escucharon musitar un quedo "Lo estaba". Al parecer, Hugo no opinaba lo mismo de Hermione en esos momentos.

— _Lamento el escándalo, Profesora McGonagall. No se repetirá. ¡Finite…_

— _Lo hará si me vuelvo a enterar de otra cosa como esa._

Papá acababa de firmar su sentencia de muerte.

— _¡Ronald, ven acá en este maldito instante! ¡Finite Incantatem! _

Y terminó. Todo culminó de forma tan efímera como había comenzado. Habían sido los peores 10 minutos de su vida.

Pero ella no estaba dispuesta soportar la tanda siguiente de preguntas.

Así que recogió su maltratada dignidad desde el inframundo, se soltó del abrazo de Ly y salió con paso firme del Gran Comedor, para encerrarse en la torre y dormir. O, al menos, intentarlo.

Al día siguiente, y luego de salir a las nueve de la mañana de la biblioteca, tuvo tres cosas claras:

Los vociferadores tienen una duración que varía desde cinco minutos hasta tres días —y tuvo un escalofrío cuando leyó eso—. Aunque siempre se puede terminar la grabación con un encantamiento como el que usó su madre. Y, aunque se moría de curiosidad, sintió miedo de preguntar cuánto tiempo duraba el que había comprado papá.

Cuando crees que nada puede empeorar, lo hará. Y de qué forma… Así que mejor no confiarse. Sólo por ello, maldijo mil veces a Murphy en su noche de insomnio.

Merlín era un idiota depravado cuya máxima diversión consistía en torturar a chicas inocentes e ingenuas como ella. Se sentaba frente a su bola de cristal y disfrutaba ver el suplicio de las jóvenes incautas, el muy bastardo.

Sin embargo, había algo positivo en todo el asunto.

Aprendió tres cosas nuevas.

* * *

— ¡Malfoy, espera!

Él se volvió con una ceja arqueada.

Acababa de salir de la biblioteca, luego de averiguar algunas cosas que no son asunto público —Léase, duración de vociferadores—, y justo se topaba con el chico al que estaba a punto de buscar.

Tenía otro asunto por resolver y era momento de superar esa reticencia a tenerlo tan cerca.

— ¡Weasley! ¿A qué debo el honor?—. Ella lo miró con confusión—. Ahora eres famosa por la demostración de ayer. ¿Te rebajas a hablar con plebeyos?

— Eres un…— Él la miró, como invitándola a hablar. Ella soltó un suspiro y habló con resignación. No era momento para peleas sin sentido—. Necesito hablar contigo.

Rose lo miró, casi retándolo a que dijera algo estúpido.

— Te escucho.

— ¿Qué se traen tú, mi mamá y el Señor Malfoy?

Scorpius sonrió. Ya se imaginaba que saldría con algo así.

Tenía días observándola. No espiándola… Sólo mirándola con más atención de la que es necesariamente requerida.

Pero eso no importaba.

Ahora, por lo menos, sabía que Rose prefería las tostadas a los huevos con tocino y que tomaba zumo de naranja en ves del clásico de calabaza. Sabía que pasaba largas horas en la biblioteca u oculta en los jardines, leyendo alguna novela romántica, escondida tras la portada de su libro de Runas Antiguas y, luego de eso, se sentaba con Lily a decirle cuanto odiaba el amor y todos sus derivados.

Sabía que, luego de las clases, se encerraba en el Baño de Prefectos cuando no había nadie cerca y, cuando volvía a salir por la puerta, lo hacía con los dedos arrugaditos y con una sonrisa de descanso en la cara. Además, descubrió que era capaz de dejar una tarea a medio hacer, sólo para sentarse con algún chico de primero para ayudarle a terminar sus deberes. Podía dejar el último pedazo de tarta de chocolate —su favorita— y extendérselo a Dominique, luego de que ésta llegara de su cita con el chico de turno.

En líneas generales, era una chica buena.

Y se sentía miserable por como estaba a punto de aprovecharse de ello.

— Te lo diré…— Vio sus ojos brillar—. Si me das algo a cambio.

La vio meditar durante algunos segundos.

— Depende de lo que deba darte.

Era muy inteligente.

— Nada de lo que después puedas arrepentirte, te lo prometo.

— Mientras no sea ningún favor sexual —Scorpius alzó una ceja—, escolar, o que ponga mi vida, mi historial académico o mi desempeño en el Quidditch en peligro, de acuerdo—. Scorpius abrió la boca, pero ella no había terminado—. Y que no vaya en contra de mi voluntad.

— ¡Oh! Has acabado con mis planes.

Rose sonrió, a su pesar.

— ¿Me dirás?

Él la miró, como evaluándola.

— Mi padre, en vez de montar semejante teatro, me envió una carta durante el desayuno—. Rose asintió. Scorpius comenzó a caminar hacia los jardines y ella no tuvo otro remedio que seguirle—. Me reclamó no por haberme _liado_ contigo, sino por permitir que el escándalo llegara a tanto.

Rose frunció el ceño, mientras hacía un esfuerzo por ir al ritmo del chico.

— Tu padre es algo…

— Conservador, lo sé. Y eso que su juventud no fue ni la más inocente ni la más recatada—. En su voz, se escuchaba un poco de molestia por ese hecho, pero Rose concluyó que Scorpius sí apreciaba a su padre, pues también tenía matices de melancolía, como si lo extrañara—. Además, me comentó que ayer fue a hablar con tus padres, para ponerlos al tanto y buscar una solución—. Rose mutó su gesto pensativo a uno de sorpresa—. Y el Señor Weasley…

— Se comportó como un perfecto imbécil. No tienes ni que decirlo.

— Mi padre me contó que, si no es por la Señora Weasley, ambos hubiesen terminado en San Mungo—. Rose bufó, molesta. Su padre era el mejor ejemplo a la teoría de que los hombres nunca maduraban—. Pero no todo fue culpa de tu papá. El Profesor Longbotton, ayer en la mañana, les escribió un informe completo y detallado de los rumores que corrían. Obviando, claro, la parte donde dice que él está enamorado de ti.

— Es un chismoso de mierda. Ya sabía yo que había un medio por el cual papá se enteraba de todos mis movimientos.

— Y, cómo sabes—. Siguió él, ignorando el comentario de la chica—, habían algunos que afirmaban que yo era homosexual. Aclaro que no he sido, soy o seré de esa forma, sólo por si lo dudabas.

Rose sonrió.

— ¿Así que amas a Albus, eh?

Él bufó, enojado, pero decidió omitir el comentario.

— Mi papá se enfadó por las insinuaciones del Señor Weasley con respecto a mi sexualidad y bueno, el resto puedes deducirlo tú sola.

Pasaron algunos minutos de silencio. Rose cayó en la cuenta de que ambos estaban cómodamente sentados en las gradas del Estadio de Quidditch. ¿Cómo habían llegado allí?

— Pero aún no me aclaras la relación que tiene mi mamá con el Señor Malfoy.

Él la miró con profundidad, quizás decidiendo si contar eso o no.

— Tú estabas allí ese día.

Eso la dejó un poco desubicada.

— Yo no sé de qué estas…

— Te recuerdo perfectamente. Me llamaron la atención tus pecas. Nunca había conocido a nadie que las tuviera.

Ese episodio había llegado a su memoria como un flash tres días atrás, cuando descubrió que las pecas de Rose se multiplicaban cuando reía y se reducían cuando estaba desanimada.

— Cuando tenía cuatro años, la Señora Weasley y mi padre concretaron una cita—. Rose abrió mucho los ojos—. No es lo que piensas—. Aclaró, antes de que la chica sufriera un infarto cerebral—. Según lo que recuerdo, ambos fuimos invitados para no levantar sospechas de su encuentro—. Rose lo miró, expectante—. Se reunieron porque mi padre quería disculparse con tu mamá, la menos cabezota del trío.

— Y ella…

— No fue fácil para mi papá bajar la cabeza. La Señora Weasley lo perdonó. Supongo que es por eso que sonaba tensa cuando le mandó sus saludos—. La chica lo miró, interrogante. Él rodó los ojos—. Tener una semi-amistad escondida no debe ser sencillo.

Rose meditó algunos segundos.

— ¿Y tu recuerdas todo eso?

El chico la miró, mientras su ceja se alzaba, triunfante.

— Claro—. Ella lo miró, fascinada—. ¿Recuerdas que combato el crimen en las noches? La Súper Memoria forma parte de mis poderes—. Se rieron juntos, de nuevo. Ninguno reparó en la extraña esencia que envolvía la escena—. Mi padre me lo contó el año pasado, cuando encontré una carta que la Señora Weasley había escrito, saludándolo por navidades.

— Yo no recuerdo nada de eso...—. Dijo Rose, quizás algo molesta.

— Y dudo que lo hagas. Yo lo recordé en un momento de inspiración—. Rose lo miró con mofa, pero él la ignoró.

Y pasaron un rato allí, solo haciéndose compañía. El silencio era bienvenido en esos momentos.

— Aún me debes algo.

El chico había hablado en un susurro, temiendo, quizás, que se rompiera la delicada burbuja que los recluía en esos instantes.

— ¿Recuerdas el trato? —. ¿En qué momento se habían acercado tanto?

— Has vuelto a frustrar mis planes—. Rose le sacó la lengua, en un infantil gesto que desconcertó al chico. Sus labios, húmedos por la provocativa salida de su lengua, lo estaban llamando—. Quiero que me des un beso.

— Hablas en serio—. Fue una afirmación más que una pregunta. Cuando lo vio asentir, comenzó a sentirse nerviosa.

— No rompe ninguno de los acuerdos… —. Se quedó unos minutos mirándolo, incrédula. Él sonrió de lado y la miró con picardía—. Sabes que lo deseas.

Rodó los ojos; era mejor terminar con eso de una vez.

Se acercó un poco más a él, si era posible. Lo miró con algo de vacilación, pero cerró los ojos. Mojó sus labios y pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él. Acomodó un poco su cuerpo y comenzó a acercarse.

Él la tomó de la cara y le acarició las mejillas con delicadeza.

Ella, a milímetros de sus labios, pensó en que podría hacer trampa y darle un beso pequeño en la comisura y desviarse. O apelar a la última condición, pero ella era la que se había acercado primero. Y se percató de que él nunca le había pedido el sitio en donde quería el beso y que ella había asumido, muy estúpidamente, que era en la boca.

Pero decidió que todo eso no le importaba.

* * *

— Oh, joder, ¿Me he perdido todo eso?

— Sí, Nique… Debías estar allí, en serio. Los gritos del tío Ron se escuchaban hasta en los terrenos.

— Pues yo no los escuché—. Dijo, con molestia.

— Sabrá Merlín entonces dónde estabas metida.

Dominique sonrió pícaramente.

— Pues más le vale que no diga nada.

Ambas rieron.

— Además, los rumores siguen. Hugo me contó que, en lo que va de mañana, le han preguntado ya seis veces si el Señor Malfoy es el padre de Rose. Y uno le preguntó si no le molestaba que la relación entre Rose y Scorpius, sea incestuosa. Incluso, Lorcan abrió un sitio de apuestas… 3 a 1 a que Scorpius es homosexual, 6 a 1 a que ambos están casados y 13 a 1 a que Rose está embarazada.

— Lo sé. Yo soy el uno en tus cuentas. Me haré millonaria cuando Rose explote—. Lily rió—. Cómo joden al pobre de Hugo. ¿Porqué no le preguntan a Rose, o al mismo Scorpius? Porque no saldrían vivos de allí.

— Y, hablando de Rose, ¿Dónde se habrá metido? Tenemos toda la mañana buscándola…

— ¿No es ese punto rojo que se ve en el campo de Quidditch?—. Dominique intentaba divisar esa motita de color que se veía entre la niebla de la mañana.

— Sí… Está con alguien. ¿Ese no es…

— No…

— Sí—. Dijo, con incredulidad. Ambas empezaron a correr—. Es…

— ¡Scorpius! —. Gritaron ambas al mismo tiempo.

El chico pegó un respingo y se separó de Rose.

Rose, al verse repentinamente despojada de la agradable atmósfera, abrió los ojos, desconcertada, y vio como Lily y Dominique se acercaban corriendo como si escaparan de un basilisco. Bufó, entre molesta y desilusionada.

— Joder, creí haber visto…—. Lily los miraba con curiosidad, mientras acompasaba su respiración.

— Si, yo…—Dominique recuperaba el aire—. Debió haber sido una ilusión o algo…

Scorpius sonrió. Estaba molesto por la interrupción, pero la incredulidad de ellas irritaba a Rose y lo divertía a él.

— ¿Qué creyeron haber visto?—. Preguntó Rose, con voz amenazante.

Cuando ellas se recuperaron y alzaron la vista, se fijaron en que ambos, sentados en las gradas, estaban más cerca el uno del otro de lo que es socialmente aceptable y compartían un sonrojo de acaloramiento.

— ¡Oh! ¿Interrumpimos algo?—. Lily sonaba apenada. Pero Rose, conociéndola, supo que su tono era tan falso como un galeón de chocolate.

Vieron a Scorpius sonreír y a Rose sonrojarse.

— ¡Por Merlín! Hay tanta tensión sexual acumulada en el ambiente, que me están ahogando—. Dominique comenzó a abanicarse con las manos.

Scorpius, para evitar la ira de Rose, se levantó y comenzó a descender las pocas gradas que los separaban del suelo.

— Debo irme, damas. Tengo que terminar unos deberes de pociones—. Rose se levantó tras él. ¿La dejaría sola con ese par de arpías?

— Iré contigo, tengo unos libros que recoger y…

Cuando creyó que podría escapar, sintió dos manos tomándola por cada hombro y arrastrándola de vuelta a las gradas.

— Tú no irás a ningún lado, linda. Tenemos que hablar—. Escuchó a Lily y rodó los ojos.

— Ésta me la pagas—. Le susurró a Scorpius. Y, mientras se sentaba, de vuelta, vio los hombros de Scorpius sacudirse. Él se estaba riendo de ella.

— Nadie va a pagarte nada. Aunque si cooperas, yo podría salir beneficiada con algunos galeones extra…—. Puso cara pensativa. Rose mostró un gesto de confusión y Lily le dio un muy poco disimulado codazo a Dominique.

— ¡Joder, Lily, no seas animal!

— ¿Galeones extra? ¿Qué es lo que no me cuentan?—. Las miró inquisitivamente.

Dominique carraspeó.

— Rose, el punto es otro. Concéntrate—. La chica en cuestión la miró con curiosidad—. Hemos estado buscándote toda la mañana.

— Tom ha hablado conmigo, cariño—. Rose crispó el rostro y agachó la cabeza. Lily se sentó junto a ella y le tomó la mano—. Quiere vete hoy, en la Torre de Astronomía… ¿Irás?

Se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos.

— Será mejor cortar la mandrágora de raíz, así dejará de chillar…—. Dijo, con un suspiro triste.

— ¿Es eso un sí?—. Dijo la pequeña de los Potter, con duda.

— Sí… Es momento de dejar el pasado atrás.

Otro prolongado silencio entre las tres.

— Rose, tienes muchas cosas que explicar—. Dijo Dominique, luego de algunos minutos de calma.

— ¿Sí?

— ¡Oh, sí! También veníamos a eso—. Afirmó Lily, como si acabara de recordar algo importante—. Comienza con la huída de Lysander cuando le dijimos que te buscábamos para decirte lo de Tom.

— No sé de que me hablan—. Se había puesto pálida.

— Eso es lo primero que dicen los que saben de qué les están hablando—. Intervino Dominique. Rose se sintió como interrogada por Aurores en un cuarto oscuro.

— Pues…

— Si te sientes incómoda, puedes empezar con el episodio que vimos con Scorpius. O de tu historia con Tom, que nunca la has contado—. Lily parecía una periodista chismosa.

— No vieron nada—. Ante el escepticismo en la cara de Lily y Dominique, Rose continuó—. Ustedes _creyeron _ver algo.

— Igual, cuenta—. Dijo Lily, aparentemente impaciente.

— Es una larga historia…

Sobra decir que, desde ese día, ninguna la volvió a ver de igual forma.

Estuvieron cerca de 3 horas conversando —ella hablaba, las otras la escuchaban con una gama de emociones diferentes en el rostro—, evaluando opciones, sacando conclusiones y analizando datos; hasta que, a las doce, decidieron que era momento de satisfacer sus estómagos.

Cuando, en medio del almuerzo, Lysander entró al Gran Comedor como alma en pena, se inclinó junto a su oído y le dijo que tenían que hablar, Dominique y Lily estallaron en risitas tontas y mal disimuladas. Pero ella se levantó y lo siguió en silencio.

El único al que todo aquello le pareció raro, fue a Scorpius que, 5 minutos después, se levantó y los siguió. ¿Acaso se perdía de algo?

Pues estaba dispuesto a averiguarlo.

* * *

Estaba asustada a la vez que sorprendida.

Se encontraba allí, en un pasillo desierto, junto a Lysander, que la miraba de forma intensa.

Y, joder, no podría escapar.

Por si acaso, miró hacia los lados, a ver si, por alguna obra de Merlín, ocurría un milagro.

Pero no, nada.

— Rose…—. Se detuvo. La miró con seriedad y tomó sus manos—. No es fácil. No puedo con esto.

Ella lo miró, decidiendo si hacerse la tonta o seguirle la corriente.

— No entiendo, Ly—. Era más sencillo lo primero y le daba tiempo para pensar. Se soltó las manos y las guardó detrás de su espalda—. ¿A qué te refieres?

Lysander adelantó el paso que los separaba y le tomó la cara entre las manos.

Rose bufó internamente. ¿Qué carajo tenía su cara que todos la agarraban así?

Aunque las manos de Lysander eran, extrañamente, frías. Quizás un poco más suaves que las de Scorpius, que eran mucho más cálidas…

— A esto—. Lysander se inclinó un poco más sobre ella—. A tener que fingir que nada pasa. A no sucumbir a un ataque de celos con cada rumor que escucho. A no buscar a Zeller y meter el palo de la escoba de la que tanto se ufana en un sitio que no mencionaré ante ti—. Sonrió, a su pesar. Ly era todo un caballero—. Aquí adentro—. Señaló su pecho—, sabes que hay un corazón que late por ti, Rose.

— Ly, yo…

— Y he esperado demasiado—. Rose tuvo ganas de mencionarle que era muy buen actor, pero se contuvo—. No soporto tu maldito juego con Lorcan, no quiero que él imbécil de Zeller te siga lastimando y no aguanto las miradas que te lanza el idiota de Malfoy—. Rose arrugó el rostro, aún entre las manos del chico. Malfoy no la estaba mirando siempre... él sólo…

Ahora lo defendía.

— Dime, ¿Qué harás?—. Volvió a dirigirle una de sus miradas penetrantes y esperó su respuesta.

Lysander era un hombre inteligente, guapo y, cuando quería, muy dulce. Leía poesía y era el único con el que podía escuchar clásicos del Rock Muggle y, luego, saltar a una pieza de Chopin. Tenía unos grandes ojos celestes, diferenciándolo de Lorcan, que los tenía castaños. Su cabello era de un hermoso rubio arena, más oscuro que el platinado de Malfoy, pero un poco más claro que el de Dominique, que tenía un rubio rojizo. Era el amigo ideal…

Pero no una pareja para ella.

Desde segundo año, había estado prendada de Lysander. Y ese primer beso que compartió con él en tercero fue, en su momento, maravilloso. Su burbuja se quebró cuando, en cuarto, Lysander comenzó a salir con otra chica, pero logró superarlo.

Y, ahora, Lysander no era un hombre. Lysander era un Lysander.

Ahora, ¿Cómo le dices eso a un chico al que consideras uno de tus mejores amigos? ¿Cómo romperle el corazón y poder mirarlo a los ojos de forma natural?

Además, él no le hacía sentir eso que conseguía Malfoy con sus jodidos roces _accidentales _y sus ojos no eran grises. Su cabello no era tan claro y su boca no era tan provocativa.

Y ella tenía que dejar de compararlo con Malfoy.

— Rose, responde—. Vio un toque de desesperación en sus ojos. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado divagando estupideces?

— Lysander, sabes que te adoro—. Vio como la luz se opacaba en su mirada—, pero yo no quiero hacerte daño y tampoco quiero que se pierda nuestra amistad…

— No tiene porqué perderse—. Lo dijo tranquilo y pausado, mientras soltaba a Rose, se daba la vuelta y comenzaba a caminar. Rose se sintió un poco más miserable—. Tenemos la madurez suficiente para ello.

Él se alejaba y ella se quedaría allí, con su corazón lastimado y revolcándose en el remordimiento.

— Ly, espera—. Le tomó el brazo. Él se volvió sólo unos centímetros y Rose sintió deseos de saltar de la Torre de Astronomía. No había ni rastro de alguna lágrima, pero había tanto dolor que…—. Seguiremos siendo amigos, ¿cierto?

— ¿Quién a dicho que no?— Dijo, intentando sonar alegre, con una sonrisa triste. El problema estaba en que el nunca estaba alegre y, difícilmente, sonreía. Se veía muy vulnerable—. Ven acá.

La tomó entre sus brazos y la chica creyó, por unos segundos, que él la sorprendería con un beso. Pero sólo la abrazó fuerte, como nunca lo había hecho. Como si ella fuera un salvavidas y él estuviera naufragando.

Rose enterró la cara en su cuello.

¿Qué estaba pasando con el mundo? Ella había perdido su resguardada dignidad en una noche, era el objetivo de todos los chismes que transitaban, —el serio y para nada cursi— Lysander se aferraba a ella como un pequeño y, ahora, de la nada, ¿Era la chica más deseada de Hogwarts?

Tampoco tanto como eso, pero ya no le sorprendería que llegara Neville a declararle amor eterno, la verdad.

Lo único que faltaba, era ver a McGonagall en una bata de corazones regalando caramelos. Después de eso, se congelaría el infierno y se casaría con Scorpius o algo igual de absurdo.

— Tú rompiste mi corazón primero, Ly—. Él la apretó un poco más. No era momento de recriminaciones pero, inconscientemente, pensó que se sentiría mejor si le recordaba que él había empezado. No funcionó—. Yo seguí adelante… Podrás hacerlo.

Él se separó sólo lo suficiente para mirarla a la cara. Sus narices chocaban y Rose se sintió nerviosa.

— Entonces todo ha terminado, ¿No?—. Rose desvió la vista—. Irás a ver a Zeller, ¿Cierto?

Cuando Rose comenzaba a removerse para separarse —en un estúpido intento de evasión a la respuesta—, sintió una presión conocida en los labios. Y volvió a sentirse una chiquilla de 13 años, besando al chico de sus sueños. O cómo la Rose del año pasado, cuando Lysander, en su despedida, le había dicho con un beso que estaba enamorado de ella.

Sus labios seguían igual de suaves y delgados, sólo que ahora sus movimientos eran seguros e incitadores. Ella, en medio del beso, pegó un respingo cuando sintió la lengua del chico colarse en su boca. Era la primera vez que se olvidaba de ser un caballero y seguía sus instintos.

La apretó contra él y Rose se sintió profundamente culpable por corresponderle, pero sentía que se lo debía. Porque ella era una zorra y él era un chico enamorado.

La vida es una mierda.

— Gracias—. Dijo él, cuando se separaron. Enseguida, ella supo que ese beso había sido algo como el término de los intentos de Lysander, aunque no supo qué decir cuando su agradecimiento había sonado tan sincero—. Sólo quiero que sepas que una parte de mi corazón siempre estará contigo.

Y se alejó. Rose experimentó una extraña sensación de vacío, pero se dio la vuelta y dejó que algunas lágrimas se le escaparan.

Joder, tenía derecho a llorar.

Pero comenzó a caminar hacia la torre de Astronomía. Aun le quedaba un asunto por resolver.

* * *

Acababa de presenciar el acto más repugnante del mundo.

Había tardado cerca de 10 minutos en encontrarlos y, cuando cruzó hacia el pasillo de donde provenían las voces, sintió como una gran y pesada carga se instalara en su pecho. De seguro era normal ese vacío en su estómago. Dos personas besándose con semejante ímpetu en un corredor vacío, era algo que no se veía con frecuencia. Y esa envidia que carcomía su cabeza era, de seguro, las mismas ganas que tenía él de hacer eso con alguna chica —no necesaria y obligatoriamente Rose—, pues la investigación lo había cautivado demasiado y sus hormonas tenían cerca de dos semanas en ayuna.

Pero, de igual forma, era algo evidente que Lysander se traía algo raro con la chica, pero…

Rose estaba enamorada de él.

Lo supo cuando Scamander desapareció en un corredor contiguo y él vio a Rose llorar.

El muy desgraciado la había dejado allí, hecha añicos, llorando por él…

Scorpius sintió una punzada de odio y desesperación.

Debía ayudarla.

Así que, cuando ella comenzó a caminar, él fue tras ella. Supuso que iría a algún baño y él, como cualquier persona educada, quiso asegurarse de que estaría bien. Quizás sólo para ser él quien limpiara sus lágrimas o para reparar su corazón, pero la siguió. Y el camino que ella tomó, lo desconcertó.

Llegó a la Torre de Astronomía y se sentó cerca de un telescopio, un poco oculta entre las sombras. Limpió su rostro y arrugó los labios, en un gesto que Scorpius reconoció como pensativo. Pasaron cerca de 10 minutos y ella seguía allí, sin llorar, sin gritar… Nada. Y él estuvo apunto de caminar hacia ella y sacudirla para que reaccionara. Tal vez había entrado en un shock irreversible…

Pero sintió unos pasos tras de sí.

Y se escondió, como pudo, detrás de unos mapas del firmamento y algunas cortinas.

Creyó que sería la profesora o algún chico descuidado que había olvidado algo en esa clase, pero se ocultó, solo para prevenir cualquier nueva confusión.

— Has venido—. Se escuchó una voz grave que Scorpius no reconoció.

La primera reacción del chico fue susurrar un _"¿Eh?",_ con la confusión escrita en su rostro. ¿Por eso no lloraba? ¿Estaba esperando a alguien? Se sintió profundamente frustrado. Desde su posición no podía ver absolutamente nada de lo que ocurría dentro. Se resignó a poner atención y escuchar.

— Sólo por educación—. Scorpius se sorprendió. El tono de Rose había sido duro y cortante—. La misma que te ha faltado a ti. ¿Qué quieres?

— Rose, cariño, yo…

Scorpius frunció el ceño.

— Ahórrate el "cariño" y habla directamente. No he venido aquí a escucharte diciendo estupideces sentimentales.

El mundo debía estarse acabando allá afuera. Rose, según Scorpius, debía estar a punto de saltar sobre la yugular del chico. Y era una faceta que él desconocía totalmente.

Concluyó que Rose era buena… hasta que la hacías enfadar.

— Vine a disculparme…

Oyó un bufido molesto. Supuso que había sido Rose.

— Ya lo has hecho. Puedes retirarte, entonces.

— Rose…

— Mira, no estoy en mis mejores momentos, ¿Sí? Déjame en paz.

— Joder, Rose, estoy intentando ser amable.

Scorpius tuvo que morderse la lengua para no salir y golpear al tipejo que, por los movimientos que había escuchado, la tenía acorralada.

— ¡Carajo! ¿Acaso los hombres no tienen una forma más noble de llamar la atención de una mujer? Son unos aprovechados de mierda…

— ¿Qué?—. El chico sonaba confundido.

— Nada… Sólo suéltame—. Escuchó pasos y supuso que se habían separado—. ¿Qué quieres?

Scorpius tuvo que hacer otro gran esfuerzo para no reír. En su semana de observación, descubrió que Rose solía expresar sus pensamientos en voz alta y en momentos inoportunos.

— Quiero que volvamos a estar juntos.

— ¡¿Qué?!

"_¡¿Qué?!" _

— ¿Escuchaste algo?—. Al parecer, la chica negó con la cabeza, porque el chico con voz de trol continuó—. Que quiero que…

— Te he escuchado perfectamente. Sólo que no puedo creer que seas tan imbécil.

— Al menos deja que me explique…

— Soy toda oídos. Sólo respeta mi espacio personal.

— Estas vacaciones estuve pensando y sé que he estado mal y que eres la única chica para mí. Te extraño…

Mientras él hablaba, Scorpius evaluaba la posibilidad de saltar de la torre. ¿Y si sobrevivía? Quedaría postrado en una cama por el resto de su vida. Era mejor no arriesgarse. Agarrar a aquel fulano y empujarlo era otra posibilidad tentadora…

— Pues me alegro por ti. Es genial que sientas una pequeña parte de toda la mierda que yo pasé.

— Quiero que regreses y que estemos juntos otra vez.

Hubo algunos minutos de silencio. Scorpius comenzaba a sentir calambres en las piernas, por su difícil y poco estratégica posición, cuando escuchó a Rose de nuevo.

— Ni por todo el oro de Gringotts regresaríamos.

— Yo…

— Te diré lo que pasa—. Scorpius intentó agudizar el oído—. Sientes celos de Malfoy porque te has creído cada maldito rumor que corre acerca de nosotros. Te has dado cuanta de que no eres el único que se puede fijar en alguien como yo.

— Eso no…

— No te mentiré, Tom. Yo confié en ti. Cuando todos decían que eres un imbécil, yo pensaba que eras la persona más dulce del mundo. Cuando me advirtieron que no eras hombre para una sola chica, los mandé a la mierda. Cuando Nique llegó y me dijo que te habías enrollado con Mary, hice la vista gorda y peleé con ella por primera vez desde que tengo uso de razón.

— Pero, Rose…

— Cuando yo misma te vi coqueteando con Lily, cerré los ojos. Confié en ti.

La voz de ella sonaba temblorosa. Scorpius quiso entrar y hacer uso de unas cuantas maldiciones que conocía con el imbécil de _Tom. _¿Quién era ese?

— Y claro, está el hecho de que no quisiste que nuestro noviazgo fuera público. No querías que supieran que no estabas disponible. Querías liarte con cualquier chica que te abriera las piernas sólo porque te jodía que yo no lo hiciera—. Hubo una pausa. Cuando Rose volvió a hablar, Scorpius estuvo seguro de que estaba llorando—. Y cuando lo hice, cuando la recatada de Weasley se abrió de piernas, me dejaste.

En ese momento, se quedó en blanco.

¿Había escuchado bien? Rose no era…

Una Bludger de entendimiento azotó la cabeza de Scorpius. Todo el teatro, esa imagen de perfección, era una mentira. Y él se había dejado obsesionar por ese espejismo.

Y no sabía qué lo cabreaba más. Que Rose no fuera una Santa o que fuera ese idiota quien le robara su santidad. O que no fuera él quién... No le gustaba el rumbo que sus pensamientos habían tomado.

Se sentía como un cerdo machista, pero no podía evitarlo. Ella podía acostarse con quién se le diera la maldita gana, así cómo él mismo lo hacía. Pero que en el armario se diera aires de inmaculada… Él, incluso, pensó que ella aún no había besado a nadie y resultó que todo el mundo, menos él, ya lo había hecho.

— Lo siento.

— Pues no basta.

— De verdad, Rose, yo…

— Ya te has burlado de mí lo suficiente. No dejaré que eso siga sucediendo.

Scorpius no pudo seguir escuchando nada más. Ya había sido lo suficientemente humillado como para seguir torturándose el restpo de su vida. Mientras escuchaba como Rose era arrastrada hasta la boca de ese malnacido, intentó salir sin hacer ruido. Hizo oídos sordos a los quejidos de la chica, seguramente en un vano intento de liberarse, y caminó de puntillas hasta la puerta. Aunque se sintió escoria cuando cayó en la cuenta de que ese tipo podría hacerle daño.

Su lado de caballero afloró y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, por si debía intervenir.

El alivio, un pequeño consuelo a su cabreo, llegó cuando escuchó el grito poco masculino que dejó una mano estrellándose contra una mejilla y, probablemente, una rodilla en las partes delicadas.

Pero se quedó allí, aunque sabía que no era sensato que Rose lo descubriera espiándola.

Y cuando ella salió, con los ojos empañados, lo vio allí, junto a la entrada, con su cuerpo apoyado en la pared y la mirada perdida en el techo.

Él bajó la mirada lentamente y la observó. Casi no había pecas en su rostro.

Ella agachó la vista, pues aún le quedaba algo de orgullo y no deseaba que la vieran despeinada, desaliñada, con los ojos hinchados y con surcos de lágrimas en su cara. Además, esa mirada de estoy-leyendo-tú-alma, la estaba intimidando.

Y enseguida reaccionó.

¿Qué tanto había escuchado?

Lo miró de forma inquisitiva, mientras sentía su labio inferior temblar de anticipación. Él sólo le dijo un escueto:

— Tenemos que hablar.

Ese era, oficialmente, el peor día de su existencia.

* * *

_Y el fin. Sólo por ahora, claro :)_

_Ésta es la parte de las notas donde les explico el retraso. El capítulo está listo desde el 26 de Diciembre... pero cuando lo fui a guardar, estuve segura de que Merlín me la estaba haciendo, porque no se guardó absolutamente nada del jodido documento (un estúpido error mío. En vez de "Guardar", le di a "No guardar" y adiós a todo). Lo único que sobrevivió, fue la mitad que les dije que tenía hecha, pero sin las correcciones y arreglos pertinentes. Y estuve hasta las 4 de la mañana intentando recuperarlo, pero no funcionó, porque no estaba en archivos temporales ni nada de lo que San Google me recomendó. Así que borré todo y empecé desde cero._

_Como mi lema es que todas las cosas suceden por una razón, el cabreo disminuyó cuando el resultado de este capítulo me gustó mucho más que el anterior. Lo único que lamenté y lamento es que faltó la hilarante intervención de Alice, la amiga de Rose. Pero será el próximo._

_Así que el 29 estaba listo... pero el viaje del que les hablé, se concretó el 30 y ya no hubo tiempo para subir u.u Aunque la pasé genial con mi familia, me quedó el remordimiento de no haber subido, aunque el capítulo se fuera sin correcciones ni notas de autora u.u_

_Llegué ayer en la noche :) Y, como me agradan, decidí subir estas dos últimas escenas para dar un poco el climáx de lo que se avecina. Originalmente, iban en el cuarto capítulo, pero me dije "¿por qué no? se lo merecen" y, aunque quedó mucho más largo, no importó. Así que creo que este es mi favorito :) Y la escena del vociferador esta escrita desde muchísimo antes de que tuviera alguna idea de lo que sucedería en la historia (yo sé el final y ustedes no *tomatazo* xD), así que también la amo :)_

_Pero, como sólo quedan dos capítulos y no hay mucho espacio para el drama, creo que este es el que más tiene, así que don´t worry, que esto es humor :)_

_Y ya saben, críticas, sugerencias, opiniones, correcciones, tomatazos... vía review, que me encantan xD_

_Un beso, mil diculpas y Feliz año, Clio :)_


	4. Todo es culpa de Merlín

_**Disclaimer: **__Nada de lo que puedan reconocer es mío, todos es de la Gran JK (Amén). Esto está hecho sin fines de lucro, sólo diversión propia y de ustedes._

_**Summary: **__Scorpius tuvo cinco oportunidades para besarla, dar el primer paso. Pero no lo hizo. Y aún lo recuerda, porque fue un idiota y ambos atravesaron una odisea. Pero cuando lo dice en voz alta, Rose ríe y le da un beso por cada ocasión que él perdió. _

_Mmm… ¿Hola? La verdad es que, a pesar algunas chicas saben que llegaría el jueves (ayer), cuando lo terminé, era muy tarde. Así que bueno, lo siento u.u Igual, a ustedes les conviene que yo me sienta culpable, porque es un capítulo es largo (intencional y no-intencionalmente… lea abajo xD). De todas formas, todas sabemos que es culpa de Merlín _

_Agradecimientos a: susyh, MakiMalfoy, brinitonks, SMagicRose, Diluz, amy_malfoy, Aglaia Callia, SasteR, Ambar Hoo-Aoi, beautifly92, Jorgi, Samy, Maane deLaasa, Unviciomas y a __luvtwilightinl__. Contesté todos los reviews… excepto a los que no tienen cuenta. Lo siento u.u Lo enmendaré más abajo._

_Para terminar, dedicatoria especial a __**Diluz**__, que cumplió años el 1 de Enero y lo prometido es deuda ¡Felicitaciones! __. Además, un beso a __**beautifly92**__, porque tu review me hizo sentir una mejor persona xD (espero que estés bien __)._

_Ahora no molesto más. ¡Disfruten la lectura!_.

* * *

— No tengo absolutamente nada que hablar contigo—. Había sonado cortante, pero Scorpius no se amedrantó

Estaba confundida. Se supone que haría una salida digna del lugar, procurando que nadie viera sus lágrimas. No le gustaban los lamentos y muchísimo menos la lástima. Pero cuando el chico había dicho eso, en ese tono frío y nada propio de él cuando conversaban, se le había helado hasta la sangre. Así que, cuando reaccionó, se sintió indignada. ¿Qué carajo tenía que hacer él espiándola? Además, estaba el hecho de que no tenía ni idea de cuánto había escuchado.

De igual forma, aunque hubiese estado siguiéndola desde su conversación con Dominique y Lily, ella no tenía por qué darle explicaciones a nadie sobre su vida. Y menos a alguien a quién no le había dado permiso de escucharla.

Y, decidida como estaba a no hablar, se sorprendió cuando él la agarró bruscamente por el brazo y la arrastró hasta un aula vacía, ignorando sus quejas y lanzando un par de hechizos que bloquearon la puerta y silenciaron el lugar, para que nadie supiera lo que pasaría allí adentro.

Rose sintió miedo, pero supuso que no sería buena idea sacar su varita.

— Si tú no lo harás, entonces hablaré yo—. Sonaba furioso cuando se le acercó. Sus narices rozaban, pero Rose no retrocedió. Sería una muestra de cobardía, un estado que no estaba dispuesta a asumir.

— No tienes porqué, no hay ningún tema de discusión presente y no tienes ningún argumento válido. No veo razón para que esto continúe—. Habló en un susurro enfadado, porque estaban muy cerca y ella estaba nerviosa. Temía que, si alzaba un poco más su voz, ésta temblara y las lágrimas corrieran, de nuevo. Pero lo que sí hizo, fue recurrir a su tono de mandona sabelotodo y apartarse hacia un costado; jamás iba a retroceder con él allí y su posición de sabihonda le daba una fuerza que no sentía.

— Te daré una razón. Un millón, si es lo que deseas—. Ella le dio la espalda, en una pequeña muestra de debilidad. Debía salir de ahí a como diera lugar.

— Sería bastante conveniente que me explicaras el millón de argumentos, pero será en otra oportunidad—. Se dirigió con calma hacia la puerta y trató abrirla, pero no pudo ni con magia.

— No juegues conmigo, Rose—. Dijo, cuando ella cesó sus intentos. Permaneció estancada en la puerta, con la mano en el pomo, sintiendo como el chico se acercaba e intentado, por todos los medios, evitar que el escalofrío que recorría su espalda al escuchar su nombre pronunciado de _esa_ forma, fuera evidente.

— No lo hago. No es mi culpa que hayas decidido darte aires de espía—. Su voz tembló un poco al final, pues sintió el cuerpo del chico cercano a ella.

— Espía…—. Dijo, en un bufido indignado—. ¿Entonces qué carajo eres tú? Una mentirosa, eso es lo que eres.

Se volvió, muy enojada; más luego lo lamentó, porque Scorpius estaba casi pegado a ella y la hacía sentir muy pequeña. Era intimidante.

— Yo nunca te he mentido…

— ¿Y qué has hecho entonces? ¿Omitir detalles? —. Interrumpió él, con una carcajada amarga—. Eres una egoísta. Disfrutas jugando con los sentimientos de la gente. Te gusta que se preocupen por ti. ¿Te hace sentir más importante?

Se interrumpió cuando Rose lo empujó para salir de la prisión de su cuerpo. La chica tenía mucha fuerza y él no tenía demasiadas ganas de hacer esfuerzo. Ella caminó hasta estar lo más alejada que le fue posible de él y Scorpius ni siquiera hizo el intento de acercarse.

— Claro, soy una egoísta de mierda. Sólo yo, ¿cierto? Que he estado velando por los demás y, por un momento en el que quiero hacer las cosas según lo que quiero y no para complacer al mundo, soy egoísta—. Dijo, mientras caminaba, llevándose las manos a la cabeza. Lo soltó con ira contenida y sarcasmo impregnado—. Y omito los detalles que se me den la gana porque es mi maldita vida, ¿te ha quedado eso claro?— Se volteó a mirarlo, desafiante.

Jamás la había visto tan enfadada y ella misma pensó que era la primera vez que actuaba así. Scorpius sacaba lo peor de ella.

— Cristalino—. Si ella quería ser sarcástica, pues él dejaría aflorar todo su cinismo, que no era poco. Pero ella explotaría en cualquier momento y él ni siquiera movería un dedo. Sólo había que ser paciente. Sin embargo, se sorprendió cuando ella liberó un poco la tensión en sus hombros, bajando la guardia.

— Nada de lo que viste o escuchaste es algo que te incumba. Son mis decisiones y yo solita me he torturado por ellas, no necesito tu ayuda—. Lo dijo en voz baja, disimulando su asombro por la falta de acción de Scorpius. Se imaginó gritos y peleas, no la pasividad con que la miraba.

— Lo acepto—. Le costaba horrores controlarse, pero vio con gusto como Rose comenzaba a irritarse. Pero eso no quitaría las marcas que sus uñas dejarían en sus manos, ocultas en los bolsillos del pantalón.

— Y lo del armario ha desatado muchas situaciones desagradables...—. Sintió una especie de iluminación divina—. ¡Tú eres el culpable de todo esto!—. Eso no se lo esperaba. La chica había saltado de repente y se dirigía hacia él con la acusación en la mirada—. Por tú culpa, nadie me ha dejado en paz. Por tú culpa, se ha destruido, en una semana, la imagen que me ha tomado cinco años construir y todo el mundo cree que soy una zorra. Por tú culpa, Lily y Dominique están más fastidiosas de lo normal. Por tú culpa, Tom ha vuelto a acosarme y, por tú maldita culpa, soy incapaz de darle un sí a Lysander.

Allí se detuvo y enrojeció. Había revelado mucha información. Y ahora se sentía idiota. Además, mientras hablaba, se iba acercando a él de nuevo y sólo se dio cuenta cuando dijo lo último.

— ¿Qué has querido decir con eso?—. Había estado atento a sus acusaciones, como un criminal estaría pendiente de sus cargos, pero cuando terminó esa frase, lo había dejado aturdido. ¿Acaso significaba que él sí era algo para ella?—. Explícate—. No había querido sonar tan duro, pero fue inevitable.

— Explícate tú primero—. Desvió el tema de una forma bastante patética, según pensó Scorpius—. ¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Por qué me has encerrado aquí? No he hecho nada que tenga que ver contigo, no veo la necesidad.

— Te diré lo que pasa—. Se acercó un poco más, quedando a unos 3 metros de distancia—. Me jode. Me molesta que estés enamorada del empollón de Scamander, que tengas una hermosa relación con Zeller y que, a todas estas, me hayas dado calabazas tres veces…

— Yo no estoy enamorada de Ly, verifica bien tus conclusiones—. Dejó que su estupor se mostrara por un milisegundo, suficiente para que Rose lo viera y se enojara—. No lo puedes creer, ¿cierto? ¿Es tan malditamente complicado aceptar que no sólo una persona me ve como una buena chica? Es él quien quiso algo conmigo, imbécil. ¿Tan difícil es aceptar que tú no eres el centro de mi universo? Pues me encanta que todo eso te joda. ¡Sorpresa! Rose Weasley es atractiva para cualquier hombre y no necesariamente debe llamarse Scorpius.

Ella tenía razón, pero no iba a lograr que él lo admitiera. Mientras, Rose se preguntaba si había sido sensato hablar con un tono tan presuntuoso e insufrible.

— ¿Y quien ha dicho que me resultas atractiva?—. Intentó consolarse con un insulto. No funcionó—. Eres sólo una chica más. Que ese idiota te quiera, no es mi problema—. Ella lo miró con furia.

— Eres una contradicción. Entonces lo que te molesta es el rechazo. ¿Tan superficial eres?—. Scorpius crispó el rostro—. Y, si fuera sólo una chica más, bien podrías buscarte a otra de tus mujeres de compañía—. _"Bonita forma de llamarlas zorras"_, pensó él, irónicamente—. Pero no. No lo haces. Sigues aferrado a creer que todos te aman y te molesta que yo no lo haga. No te quise en el armario, ni aquel día en los terrenos o en las gradas y aún no te quiero. No te considero lo que necesito. No eres lo suficientemente bueno para mí.

Hasta a ella le dolió eso último. Él había querido insultarla, pero ella no dejó que él tomara las riendas de la situación. Contempló como el rostro del chico mutaba a la ira y lo vio acercarse, pero no se alejó. Ella también estaba enfadada.

Scorpius, muy dentro de sí, estuvo seguro de que Rose mentía. Pero no quiso seguir siendo humillado. Así que, antes de que todo pensamiento coherente desapareciera, supo que lo que vendría, no sería bueno.

— Claro. Pero Zeller sí que es bueno para ti, ¿no?—. Rose abrió los ojos, desconcertada, pero se puso es guardia—. Debe ser genial que te engañen con todo Hogwarts y que luego te abandonen. Él recibió su trofeo, ¿cierto? Él te hizo todo eso y tuvo recompensa. ¿Qué me darás a mi, que no te hecho nada más que intentar cortejarte? ¿Qué me dirías si te exijo mi premio? De seguro me la pasaré bomba…

Sintió como la mano de Rose se estampaba en su rostro, pero cuando se enderezó y la observó, no vio ninguna lágrima. Sólo indignación y, quizás, decepción. Además, se sentía relativamente feliz de que ella lo golpeara, porque él mismo sabía lo cretino que había sido y sentía ganas de lanzarse desde alguna torre o joder a Ron Weasley. Lo que lo matara primero.

— No tienes ningún derecho a cuestionar mis actos. Si lo hice, fue porque se me dio la gana y no eres quién para decirme si fue buena idea o no. Lo que te mortifica, es que yo no haya cedido en el armario, ¿Verdad? Por eso no has dejado de perseguirme durante toda la semana esperando quién sabe que cosa. Lo que pasó allí…

— Ya no se trata del jodido armario Rose, se trata de ti, de tu rechazo y de la maldita escoria que me haces sentir—. Y fue tan directo, que Rose sintió un poco de culpa—. Por mi, puedes acostarte con quien se te de la gana. Lo que me cabrea, es que hayas logrado obsesionarme en tan sólo una semana. Me jode que me haya creído tu cuento de perfección y que haya pensado que se sentiría bien estar contigo. Me enoja que hayas logrado engañarme y que yo ahora no pueda quitarme lo que siento—. Soltó una corta risa, cargada de cinismo—. Aunque debo felicitarte. Conseguiste que todo el jodido mundo se rindiera ante tú falsedad. Ahora todos creen que eres la chica más admirable y perfecta. Pero me alegra haber contribuido a pisotear en algo todo el engaño. Y, claro, me siento como mierda por haber pensado, por un segundo que… Eso es lo que me pasa. ¿Feliz ahora?

— Bastante, sí—. Él la miró con ira—. Pero nunca fue mi intención acercarme a ti y nunca quise mentirte. No ha sido mi culpa; yo nunca te confié nada y tú quisiste creer en todo eso. Tú—. Lo señaló con acusación—, has sido embaucado por tu propia imaginación. Jamás hice nada que te hiciera pensar que soy perfecta, sólo comportarme como una chica educada y decente. También tengo una vida, ¿sabes?

— Ahora lo sé. Pero repartes besos y mimos como si te pagaran por ello y quieres que eso no me afecte. ¿Tendré que darte dinero? ¿Cuántos galeones quieres por una noche en la Sala de los Menesteres?

Cuando ella intentó golpear su mejilla sana, él la tomó por la muñeca, con unos reflejos que no sabía que poseía. Ella hizo el intento de levantar su otra mano, pero él le agarró el brazo y la acercó hacia sí. Rose creyó que se repetiría la escena con Tom en la Torre de Astronomía y cerró los ojos, con un poco de pánico. Pero no, Scorpius sólo se dedicó a acercarla más a él y a mirarla como si fuera la primera vez que lo hiciera.

Técnicamente, lo era.

Se había enterado de cosas y la Rose que tenía frente a él no era la misma que había estado con él en el armario.

Ella se removió, molesta por ser tan débil y pequeña en comparación, pero él se limitó a agarrarla más fuerte y con más firmeza. Así que ella desistió en sus intentos por liberarse y decidió dejar que las cosas siguieran su curso. De todas formas, ya era el peor día de su vida. Otra cosa mala no cambiaría eso, lo reafirmaría.

Pero se sorprendió al sentir los labios de Scorpius en su cuello. Su mente quedó en blanco, por lo que no pudo evitar el escalofrío. Ni los que siguieron a ese.

El chico comenzó a subir por su mandíbula, con los ojos cerrados. Ella los mantenía abiertos, intentando pensar que eso era real y que todo lo que había pasado ese día, sí había sucedido. Scorpius hizo camino hasta su boca y, como su mente estaba en huelga, no lo detuvo.

— ¿Quién carajo te entiende?—. Susurró. Sintió ganas de reír, porque el aliento del chico le hacía cosquillas—. En un momento soy una farsa y, al siguiente… ¿Quién finge, Malfoy?

Cuando él rozó la comisura de su boca, Rose cerró los ojos.

— Aún me debes algo—. Lo dijo como si esa frase respondiera cualquier duda que Rose tuviera Scorpius repitió las palabras de esa mañana en un susurro. El recuerdo de su charla se veía muy lejano. Sentía que habían pasado años y sólo habían sido unas cuantas horas.

A pesar de la traición de su propio cuerpo, al esperar con expectación y ansias a que la boca de Scorpius llegara a su destino, puso su mente a trabajar para evitar lo que se veía ya como un hecho más que factible y probable. Quizás fue el temor a lo que sucedería, o que los insultos de él aún estaban frescos en su mente —y, por qué no, en su corazón—, pero decidió hacer algo para evitar el beso inminente.

Y fue cuando su cerebro recordó la presión que Scorpius mantenía en sus brazos.

— Me haces daño…

Y el efecto fue inmediato. Él se separó como si quemara y ella volvió a sentirse miserable por milésima vez en el día. Pero sólo lo miró alejarse y, con una mueca triste, se abrió paso hasta la salida.

Scorpius, en cambio, estaba aturdido. Sólo atinó a quedarse estampado en el suelo y ni se inmutó cuando ella pasó por su lado. Tampoco hizo amago de moverse cuando ella le pidió que abriera la puerta y, mucho menos, le prestó atención al chillido frustrado de la chica.

― ¡Bombarda!

Escuchó la explosión da la salida y, recién allí, se volteó; justo a tiempo para ver a Rose haciendo aspavientos con las manos y tosiendo, intentando despejar sus pulmones del humo que se había creado. La observó mientras salía y fue tras ella, pero tomó un rumbo diferente.

Lo último que necesitaba en esos momentos, era un castigo por una explosión que no había causado él.

Al menos no directamente.

* * *

Tres semanas.

Habían transcurrido tres semanas desde aquel fatídico día. Y todo se había ido a la mierda.

Lysander la evitaba y ella no hacía mucho para buscarlo; en consecuencia, Alice se había enfadado porque no sabía que pasaba y, por tanto, a quién defender ni a quien hacer entrar en razón. Dominique estaba todo el tiempo sobre ella e incluso Hugo había comenzado a preguntarle qué era lo que le pasaba. Lily había discutido con Albus, debido a su acertada teoría de que Scorpius tenía algo que ver en el ánimo de Rose y ella misma se había alejado de su primo porque no tenía ninguna gana de estar cerca de Scorpius.

Los rumores habían disminuido, pero no el revuelo que su historia causaba. Incluso, vio a un chico de primero con un botón que tenía una foto mágica de ella guiñando un ojo y sonriendo, con la frase "_Apoya a Rose Weasley_"; mismo chico que luego le pidió que le firmara su camiseta de "_Rose es Genial_". Pero la consoló el hecho de que, sea quien fuera el culpable, había escogido una buena foto.

Así que se encontraba sola la mayor parte del tiempo. Era un apacible sábado por la tarde y ella estaba lanzando pedazos de tostadas al lago y viendo cómo el calamar se removía para recogerlos. Patético.

― Hola, cariño―. Se dio la vuelta y retrocedió, asustada. Tropezó con la cesta donde estaban las tostadas y, si no es por el rubio que la sostuvo a tiempo, hubiese caído en el lago―. Tranquila, Rose, soy yo, Lorcan. Debes dejar hacer esas cosas cada vez que aparezco. El parecido que me vez con Lysander me ofende, yo soy más guapo. O quizás es mi atractivo lo que causa esa reacción en ti…

Cuando escuchó "Lorcan", sintió que el alma volvía a su cuerpo. Suspiró de alivio y se soltó del brazo del chico para sentarse en el pasto, mientras le tendía el resto de la tostada, para ver si quería continuar alimentando al calamar gigante. Él la tomó y la comió, mientras ella lo fulminaba con la mirada.

― Y tú debes dejar de aparecer así. Sé que disfrutas dándome estos sustos, no lo niegues―. El sonrió mientras ella se recostaba sobre la grama.

― No lo negaré, entonces. Además, igual me quieres―. Ella le sacó la lengua y él se limito a reír entre dientes, tomar otra tostada y recostarse junto a ella.

La verdad era que sí lo quería, aunque fuera el culpable de todo, organizara apuestas a sus espaldas (pasó tres días encerrado en un salón abandonado por eso) y ganara dinero a través de botones y camisetas. A pesar de todo, él era el único en esos momentos que podía estar con ella sin exigirle o reprocharle algo. Quién se había culpado a sí mismo por el daño a propiedad escolar causado por un _Bombarda_, luego de escuchar una versión bastante modificada de los hechos de aquel día, contado por Rose. El único que había logrado hacerla sonreír en esos tiempos.

― ¿Cómo te ha ido en el entrenamiento?―. Preguntó, como quien no quiere la cosa, interrumpiendo el hilo de sus pensamientos.

― No conseguirás que te venda las tácticas de Ravenclaw. Sería alta traición a mi casa…

― Joder, me ofendes de nuevo. Solo quiero saber qué tal te fue―. Soltó, en apariencia, decepcionado de Rose, por pensar así de él.

― Lo siento, cariño. Sabes que no ha sido un buen año hasta ahora―. Se excusó, con un suspiro. Lorcan asintió―. Me ha ido mejor que en las últimas semanas. Seguí tu consejo y dejé que todo se fuera con el viento cuando monté mi escoba. Todos alabaron mi desempeño―. Dijo, con una sonrisa satisfecha. Al ver el serio semblante que Lorcan mantenía, mucho más propio de Lysander, volvió la culpa―. Vamos, _Lo-lo_, perdóname.

Al oír el apodo, soltó una carcajada.

― Suenas a la chica con la que estuve la semana pasada, _Rosie_―, Ella frunció el ceño. No le gustaba sonar como zorra― Y es un mote que odio, así que has dado en el clavo―. A su pesar, Rose sonrió―. Además, ¿Siempre debo tener segundas intenciones?― Puso la mano en la zona desnuda del muslo de Rose y ella rodó los ojos. Mientras la mano subía, Lorcan habló―. Te perdono, pero has herido mis sentimientos. De seguro crees que soy un pervertido, por la posición de mi mano, pero te informo que se trata de una inspección de la suavidad de tu piel.

Rose miró hacia el cielo, como implorando paciencia, y apartó la mano de Lorcan con un golpe.

― Casi llego esta vez―. Dijo, con tristeza―. En fin, dime tan sólo una jugada y cualquier Hufflepuff incauto me la comprará por una suma grosera de dinero. Te daré el 30% y es mi última oferta.

― Lorcan, ya dije que no. Pero puedes decirle que se las verán negras en el partido del mes que entra—. Él chasqueó los dedos, en un signo de resignación.

— No sé por qué tanto secretismo. Mi equipo y yo ganaremos la Copa y no importa lo que Ravenclaw haga, los Gryffindor triunfaremos como los leones que somos—. Se levantó del suelo y quedó en una especie de "pose heroica" que Rose catalogó como estúpida.

— Eso no es lo que dice la copa que Ravenclaw ganó el año pasado—. Acotó, con malicia. El chico se acostó de vuelta mientras resoplaba.

Se mantuvieron en silencio, cada uno analizando sus cosas, hasta que Lorcan habló.

— He estado pensando…—. Rose alzó una ceja, pero Lorcan la ignoró—. ¿Has oído hablar de estas conexiones que tienen los gemelos? Sé que Lysander está mal. Te parecerá una tontería, pero incluso puedo sentirlo—. La chica desvió la vista—. Y yo lo quiero. Aunque sea un estirado, lo quiero mucho… A pesar de nuestras diferencias, crecí con él, Rose. Y si algo malo le pasa, me gustaría estar allí.

Este era el quinceavo intento de Lorcan para sacarle información. Él no era estúpido. Sabía que la fecha donde comenzó la depresión de Rose, coincidía con la de Lysander. Lorcan sólo sabía parte de la verdad —sabía de su discusión con Scorpius y Zeller estuvo dos semanas con un letrero en la frente, con letras hechas de pelo salido de la nada, que decía "_Cretino_"—, pero merecía saber lo que ocurría con Ly. Aunque a ella no le gustara contar esa parte.

— Lorcan…—. Suspiró, armándose de valor—. Tu hermano está enamorado de mí—. El chico abrió mucho los ojos, que ya de por sí eran saltones. Se veía hasta gracioso, pero Rose no estaba en condiciones de disfrutarlo—. Pero yo no estoy lista para algo así… Sólo que no contaba con que nuestra amistad diera un giro de 360 grados y ahora todo está de cabeza…

Hubo algunos minutos en los que ninguno dijo nada. Secretamente, Rose esperaba la reacción de Lorcan, ocultando su expectación.

— Ahora me siento como imbécil. ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes? Por eso discutimos en verano, porque no le gustaba nuestro juego de "amor"—. Lorcan frunció el ceño y miró a Rose con acusación—. Debió sentirse pésimo tener que ver cómo tu hermano juega así con la chica que le gusta.

Ella esperaba algún signo de lástima. Quizás un "¿Por qué le has dicho que no?", de forma comprensiva. Pero no que la acusara.

— Lorcan, yo también la estoy pasando mal, ¿Recuerdas?

Él la miró unos segundos, como si estuviera procesando lo que ella había dicho, intentando entenderlo.

— Claro, no se trata de mí, ¿cierto?—. Rose asintió lentamente, intentando hacerlo evidente—. Lo siento, la costumbre—. Y se encogió de hombros. Rose estuvo a punto de replicar, pero la interrumpió otra voz.

— ¡Rose! Al fin te encontré. Tengo que hablar contigo, porque…—. Alice se fijó en Lorcan, que le sonreía desde el costado contrario de Rose. Se fijó en la cercanía y bajó la cabeza—. Lo siento, interrumpo…

Y cuando Rose se levantaba para alcanzarla, ella ya había huido.

— Sí que es rápida…

— Explícame eso, por favor—. Lorcan se puso más cómodo sobre el pasto, ubicando sus brazos tras su cabeza—. Me estoy perdiendo de algo importante y no me lo quieres contar—. El se limitó a sonreír.

— Digamos que tu amiga me agrada. Y mucho—. Rose comenzó a boquear como tritón fuera del agua, incapaz de soltar algo coherente—. Cuando hubo salida a Hogsmade, hace 2 semanas, le dije que si no tuviera que quedarme castigado, la hubiese invitado—. Ella se sentó despacio, atónita—. Nunca había visto a alguien sonrojarse tan rápido. Ni siquiera tú, Rose—. Y suspiró, como si de verdad le gustara lo que estaba recordando.

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes, Rose? Mala, mala, mala—. Se mofó ella, cuando recuperó el habla—. Coqueteas con mi mejor amiga y no me habías comentado nada.

— No lo creí necesario, cariño—. Y volvió a encogerse de hombros—. Alice es algo tímida y pensé que no le gustaría que la interrogaras. Sobre todo si pones esa cara de psicópata que tienes ahora…

— Y piensas en alguien más a parte de ti mismo—. Eso lo confirmó todo. Lorcan de verdad quería algo serio con Alice—. Esto es genial—. Rose no supo si fue sarcasmo o lo dijo en realidad—. Y, aún así, te la pasas pegado a mí como una babosa carnívora. Eso sí que no debe ser agradable—. Lorcan torció el gesto—. No puedes decirle que la quieres, estar con cualquier chica dispuesta y luego andar haciéndome "mimos" por los pasillos, no es correcto.

Ambos suspiraron.

— Creo que somos un asco en materia amorosa—. Concluyó Lorcan, abatido.

Y Rose no pudo hacer más que darle la razón.

Su relación con Lorcan se basaba en una amistad fuerte y juguetona, pero no lo suficientemente cercana para ser catalogada como una de las mejores o la más importante. Aunque lo quería muchísimo, su vida la había compartido, principalmente, con Lysander. Mientras Lorcan se iba con James a hacer estupideces, Ly se quedaba con ella a compartir el libro de la semana pasada o ver una película en algún cine cercano. Cuando Lorcan se fue con la Tía Luna a recorrer Europa a buscar criaturas nuevas, Lysander se quedó con ella a cursar los primeros años en una escuela muggle, sólo para que ella no estuviera sola.

Lysander siempre había estado allí, pero ahora Lorcan había tomado su lugar para hacer su vida un poco más colorida. Y ella nunca podría agradecerles a ambos las veces suficientes.

— Lorcan…—. El giró la vista hacia ella—. Necesito un consejo.

— ¿Acerca de qué?—. La miró, curioso. Rose pensó que, en realidad, necesitaría millones de consejos o un manual para poder hacer las cosas bien y con seguridad, pero no lo dijo.

— No sé… Sorpréndeme—. Rodó en el pasto para mirarlo, expectante.

— Mírate—. Dijo, luego de minutos eternos. Y eso hizo, aunque no entendió por qué él le había pedido eso—. Estás pálida, ojerosa, delgada…—. Lo miró, tal vez algo sorprendida de que fuera tan observador—. Y han pasado cerca de seis horas desde que tu entrenamiento terminó, y estoy seguro de que no has comido y que sólo te cambiaste para no oler a hipogrifo todo el día—. Lorcan estaba preocupado y Rose lo notó porque todo lo dijo con una sonrisa burlona que no llega a sus ojos.

— Es que no me he sentido con ánimos para…

— Nada de eso, Rosie—. Y sabe que el apodo, esta vez, no es para molestarla—. ¿Quieres un consejo? Sal adelante. Enfrenta todo con la cabeza en alto y no te dejes opacar por lo que sea que te pase. Distráete, aprovecha a tus amigos, jode a tus enemigos e ignora al resto. Sigue con tu vida y ocúpate de tus cosas. Es todo lo que tengo para decirte.

Rose guardó silencio, un poco conmovida por las palabras tan alentadoras del imbécil pero dulce de Lorcan. Ella sólo se levantó un poco y recostó la cabeza en el pecho del chico, demostrándole un agradecimiento que no podía expresar con palabras.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde entre risas, migajas de tostadas y uno que otro empujón al lago, cuando Lorcan se burló del hecho de que Rose se quedó sin sus preciadas cejas por perder al Snap explosivo. Que explota. Sobra decir que Lorcan estuvo resfriado el resto de la semana.

— Rose… —. Le dijo Lorcan, cuando llegó el anochecer y Rose logró hacer que sus cejas crecieran de nuevo—. Creo que es hora de irnos. Se acerca el toque de queda, no he terminado mis deberes de Encantamientos y, si no me equivoco, tienes ronda de Prefecta.

— Joder, la ronda—. Comenzó a correr mientras veía su reloj. Hace cinco minutos que debería estar con Macmillan—. Adiós Lorcan, gracias por todo—. Gritó con la respiración entrecortada.

El chico solo sonrió y continuó su camino a la entrada, bastantes metros por detrás de Rose.

* * *

Cuando llegó, le pareció extraño que el estirado de Macmillan no le reclamara nada, pero lo comprendió cuando tuvo la _delicadeza_ de insinuar muy _sutilmente_ que no le molestaría que se encontraran con Peeves, porque así su trabajo terminaría más rápido y tendría una _buena _noche. Sólo le había faltado preguntar en dónde quedaba un armario cerca.

Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no encerrarlo en una armadura y seguir ella sola. Pero no era políticamente correcto para las relaciones entre las casas, así que solamente lo mandó al diablo de forma _sutil, _sugiriendo que ella estaría encantada de hacerlo_ dormir_ con el uso de alguna maldición. Estaría, mínimo, unas tres semanas en la enfermería; tiempo suficiente para un descanso decente.

Así que el resto del camino hacia las mazmorras, lugar de la ronda, fue bastante callado.

Pero ocurriría algo que cambiaría la visión de vida que tenía Rose y la convertiría en algo sumamente bizarro.

Y es que, por si alguien lo había olvidado, el universo conspiraba en su contra.

Aplausos, por favor.

La cosa es que, cuando pasaban frente al despacho de Slughorn, vieron a la Directora McGonagall salir del mismo, envuelta en una bata estampada a cuadros escoceses, de un tono entre rojizo y rosado, y con una gran sonrisa. Por supuesto que Rose no quiso pensar por qué salía tan despeinada, pues su moño siempre estaba impecable.

— ¡Hola, chicos!—. Saludó, más jovialmente de lo que alguno de los dos hubiera creído soportar.

— Hola, Directora—. Dijo Rose en un susurro. Macmillan estaba muy ocupado en mirarse los pies para disimular un poco su asombro.

— Tomen, me lo ha dado Horace. Son realmente deliciosos—. Les extendió lo que parecía ser un chocolate. Rose amaba estos dulces en particular, pero comerse ese que le había dado McGonagall, le provocaba arcadas. Quizás porque se parecía mucho a cierto pensamiento que había tenido…

— Muchas gracias, Directora. Lo guardaré para el camino—. Sí, porque sería el camino quien se lo comiera, así que no había mentido. Mientras, su acompañante lo disfrutó con evidente placer al tiempo que agradecía.

Y McGonagall se retiró, luego de dar a Rose una de las escenas más perturbadoras de su vida.

— No comentemos esto a nadie, por favor—. Dijo Rose. El chico la miró confuso, pero asintió. Para él, el chocolate había borrado cualquier desequilibrio mental que hubiese derivado luego de eso.

Rose, en cambio, pensó que, al menos, no había repartido caramelos y su bata no tenía ningún corazón visible. Pero su teoría de "nada malo ocurre" se cayó cuando recordó que salía con una sonrisa, despeinada y del despacho de Slughorn.

Y tuvo un escalofrío de temor a lo desconocido cuando pensó en _eso_.

Así que su mundo se ponía de cabeza, se congelaría el infierno, el cielo ardería y ella… Se casaría con Scorpius. Genial.

¿Alguna otra buena noticia?

* * *

Llegaba de la Sala de los Menesteres, luego de una agradable tarde con la chica de turno, como la llamaba Albus.

Había estado todo genial. Casi ni había escuchado el eco de la voz de Rose llamándolo imbécil y sintió muy pocas ganas de que la chica con la que había estado, fuera la hija de Ron Weasley (y se lo recordaba muy a menudo).

Aunque todo se acababa de ir al infierno, porque nada de eso tenía ni un poco de verdad. Y acababa de ver a Rose, de espaldas a él, caminando de forma tranquila con un idiota al que no reconoció, a través de los pasillos de las mazmorras, bloqueándole el paso a la Sala Común. Pero fue demasiado tarde cuando intentó huir.

Rose se volvió un poco para dejar caer disimuladamente, detrás de una armadura, algo que parecía un chocolate y lo vio. Él creyó que se armaría un escándalo y que sólo él saldría perjudicado, pues la situación era evidente. Él lucía desarreglado y la chica no estaba mejor, toda sonrojada y sonriente.

Pero Rose sólo le echó un vistazo con curiosidad, casi como comprobando que, efectivamente, era él, se dio la vuelta de nuevo y él pudo escuchar algo parecido a un resoplido de resignación. Luego dirigió su mirada hacia el techo, dando la impresión de estar suplicando algo.

Era rara.

Y él, aparentemente, la había subestimado. Sólo Merlín sabría lo que pensaba en esos momentos.

Así que, de una forma casi desesperada, decidió que era momento de sacarse todo eso del sistema. Por su bien y el de todos.

* * *

Al parecer, el mundo entero había decidido que hacer sentir a Rose como una mierda, era súper guay.

Y es que no había alguna otra explicación lógica y ya le había dado muchas vueltas al asunto. Ese día, por ejemplo, la había pasado muy bien con Lorcan, pero lo de McGonagall y la aparición de Scorpius con una de sus zorras, la superaba.

Cuando lo vio, no pudo más que resignarse a que ya no podía esperar tener un día agradable sin algún episodio como ese y, por supuesto, le agradeció a Merlín por la _buena_ noticia.

Su futuro esposo le estaba siendo infiel y ella, extrañamente, se sentía mal por ello.

Claro que sintió ganas de correr hasta la chica y quitarle con los dientes sus perfectas y teñidas extensiones. Quizás, de paso, hacer que Scorpius se las comiera. Tal vez así, ella se sentiría un poco mejor. Pero era mejor no hacer nada de eso, porque…

— ¡Rose!

Y sintió como sus pies echaban raíces en el suelo de manera instantánea, advirtió un súbito cambio de temperatura y pudo percibir como el color escapaba de su cara. Nunca pensó que él se atrevería a hablarle de nuevo, por lo que jamás analizó ninguna respuesta o acción a la que ella podría recurrir. Además, el chico sonaba tan desesperado, que sintió pena por unos segundos.

Los mismos que tardó Scorpius en acercarse.

— Rose, yo…

— Weasley para ti, si no es molestia—. Dijo la chica, intentando salir huyendo de allí. Incluso creyó escuchar la mofa de sus piernas, que se negaban a avanzar. Pero, a pesar de todo, no volvió la vista.

— Si, lo es—. Escuchó los pasos de él, justo detrás de ella. También sentía las miradas entre curiosas y molestas de sus respectivos acompañantes—. Es muy molesto.

Scorpius rodeó su brazo con su mano cálida y la hizo voltearse. Ella, con algo de reticencia y desconfianza, lo hizo.

— Pues que mala suerte. Para variar un poco, no soy yo la que…— Una voz dentro de ella le dijo que no completara la frase porque quedaría como una completa idiota. No podía decirle que, por fin, alguien tenía mala suerte aparte de ella— Déjame de una…

— ¡Scor!—. Saltó una voz chillona—. Me prometiste que me acompañarías hasta la Sala Común antes de tu ronda, cielo. Te estás retrasando—. La chica que esperaba, desbordaba una melosidad y dulzura en su voz que no concordaba con la mueca asesina mal disimulada en su rostro.

— Rose, quiero…

Se acercó a él y dirigió sus labios hasta el oído del chico. No supo si fue para fastidiar a la molesta chica o para que Scorpius guardara silencio. Lo que sí notó, fue que sus piernas no tuvieron problema alguno al acercarse. Bufó internamente.

— Rompiendo las reglas, ¿no?—. Sintió como el chico sonreía, aunque no vio si fue de nerviosismo o de verdadera gracia—. Burlando el toque de queda con una… _conquista_—. Y eltono fue claro. Hablaba de todo, menos de una dama—, retrasándote con tus labores de prefecto y acosando a una compañera de estudios—. Ahora sí escuchó una pequeña risa cerca de su mejilla—. No sé por qué nada de esto me sorprende, pero tu zorra te espera. Déjame en paz. Te lo advierto.

Y se separó, dejando confundido al público (una confusión rabiosa, si hablamos de la zor… _conquista_) y aturdido a Scorpius, que tenía una extraña sonrisa en el rostro. ¿De verdad le daba gracia? Era un imbécil, en definitiva.

Comenzó a alejarse, agradeciendo que sus piernas y su cerebro comenzaran a trabajar en su equipo y no en el contrario. Antes de doblar al corredor siguiente, escuchó una especie de chillido indignado (seguro era la _conquista, _así que no le dio importancia) y unas palabras que sonaron a risa contenida, luego de que atraparan su hombro derecho con una mano grande y varonil.

— Bien, _Weasley_. No aceptes mis disculpas—. Se soltó con brusquedad del agarre y comenzó a caminar, mientras escuchaba una risa leve—. Pero acepta, al menos, mi advertencia—. Detuvo el avance—. Ten cuidado, que planean una emboscada en tu contra.

Lo miró por el rabillo del ojo, con tal extrañeza que parecía que él estuvo cortejando a McGonagall en medio de la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Él sólo ensanchó su sonrisa.

— Estás demente…—. Bufó, indignada.

— Se tomarán su tiempo y seguirán tus pasos de cerca. Cuidado con lo que haces, porque al primer error, te interceptaran—. Y terminó con una sonrisa que Rose vio como forzada. Quizás todo eso era un invento para molestarla.

Quiso golpearlo. Quería que se comportara como una persona normal y hablara claro. Deseó jalar de sus cabellos para evitar que se fuera y preguntarle si había olvidado todo tan fácilmente. Tal vez hechizarlo, para que le explicara por qué pasó tres semanas ignorándola y, luego, se ríe de lo que pasa como si todo fuera un gran y gracioso chiste. Quiso correr hasta él y patearlo, morderlo, todo… para que sintiera una pizca del dolor que ella guardaba.

Ella no había olvidado.

Pero mejor resguardaba su maltratada dignidad y se evitaría algún disgusto demasiado grave.

Así que sólo se despidió del chico Macmillan al doblar la esquina —donde Scorpius no pudiera verla—, dejándolo aún más confuso —y con un jugoso rumor, todo sea dicho—, caminó lentamente hasta la torre de Ravenclaw, llegó a su cuarto y se hundió en las sábanas, dejando que esa fuera la última noche en la que permitiría que cualquier cosa relacionada con Scorpius le afectara.

Ya era suficiente de estar todo el día mirándolo y que él ni siquiera le echara un vistazo. Estaba harta de tener que lidiar con las preguntas de los curiosos, soportar a las estúpidas chicas que se proclamaban como el _Equipo Scor _y, encima, tener que aguantar todo eso bajo el escrutinio constante de quienes la rodeaban.

Harta de sus advertencias sin base y su risa burlona, como si todo aquello fuera hilarante. Como si lo que ella estaba pasando, fuera algo que merecía una risa.

Claro que Rose debió haber pensado más seriamente en el aviso del chico antes de caer dormida.

Sólo pudo hilar unas cuantas palabras más con coherencia y se entregó a los brazos de Morfeo que, luego de tres semanas de insomnio, la recibieron gustosos.

"_No más_", se dijo mentalmente, antes de ver la sonrisa del viejo Morfeo. "_No más Scorpius Malfoy_"

* * *

— ¡Rose!—. La volvió a agitar y vio, con irritación, como se volvía a aferrar a la sábana—. Carajo, Rose, tienes que despertar… ¡Vamos! Sí que estás pesada… Al baño, apresúrate… Maldita sea.

Rose se cubrió completamente con la sábana.

— No te hagas la difícil—. La chica se acurrucó un poco más contra la cama—. Tu lo pediste… ¡_Expulso_!—. El manto que la cubría, salió disparado. Rose observó de reojo a la culpable, le sacó la lengua y se cubrió la cara con la almohada, momento que la rubia aprovechó—. ¡Vamos, Rose!... Debes… levantarte… tenemos… algo muy… importante que… hacer…

— ¡Joder! Quítate de encima—. Rose se sentó sobre la cama y fulminó a una triunfante Dominique, que jadeaba ante el esfuerzo que suponía saltar repetidamente sobre Rose—. No soy una escoba…— La chica se levantó, para la satisfacción de Dominique. Caminó hasta la ventana y se inclinó hacia el suelo, con los ojos aún hinchados. Cuando Nique observó sus intenciones de recoger la sábana, rodó los ojos.

— _Flagrante_—. Susurró, con una sonrisa de picardía y diversión surcando su rostro. En seguida, aquel preciado tesoro que le devolvería a Rose la comodidad y el calor de una cama, ardió al tacto. Ella retrocedió, aturdida. Sí quería que la manta le diera calor, pero no tanto. Dominique agitó la varita nuevamente y, lo que antes era el cobertor más confortable del mundo, comenzó a crepitar de forma débil, ante los sorprendidos ojos de Rose. De pronto, comenzó un pequeño incendio que se apagó rápidamente por la varita de Dominique—. Combustión espontánea… ¡Qué interesante!

— Eres una…

— Chicas, no peleen…—. Comenzó Lily, entrando a la habitación con las manos llenas de tostadas con mermelada—. Hoy nos espera un largo día.

— Habla por ti, Lily. Yo planeaba dormir hasta que _alguien_ cometió un grave delito—. Lily la miró, expectante. Dominique bufó con diversión, aún sentada en la cama— ¡Alice, tú también!

— ¿Qué?—. La chica cargaba una jarra de sumo de naranja y algunos cubiertos y vasos, más una pequeña cesta guindando desde su brazo—. ¿Te refieres a esto?— Señaló con la cabeza toda la comida que cargaba—. Esto es para nosotras—. Sólo Rose captó cierto tonillo molesto en su voz, que no era habitual, así que decidió desviar el tema.

— En fin… Chicas, si no duermo, interrumpen mi ciclo de descanso, que consta de ocho horas—. Las tres pusieron los ojos en blanco al unísono—. Las excepciones están en aquellos días de desvelo, cuando leo algo entretenido o cuando mi ronda de Prefecta se retrasa. Como comprenderán, al día siguiente, estoy muy irritable…

— ¿Entonces te desvelas todos los días? Sino, tienes un serio desorden hormonal—. Dominique acababa de darle un beso a la muerte en ese momento. La mirada de Rose era _muy_ expresiva.

— Como decía…—. Otra mirada furibunda—. Mi sueño se verá alterado y, con el tiempo, me volveré loca y las mataré a las tres por abusivas.

Las chicas la miraron como ella si acabara de decir que Slughorn era guapo.

— Linda, si no nos has matado aún, entonces no tenemos nada qué temer—. Dijo Alice, con su acostumbrado tono de chica dulce. Rose se cruzó de brazos, enfurruñada.

— Además, lo que tú tienes, no es "falta de descanso", sino resaca. Así que anda a bañarte antes de que te obligue. Nos espera un día muy entretenido—. Dominique sonó resuelta mientras empujaba a Rose hacia el baño.

— Eso explica el dolor de cabeza…

— Y lo horrible que te ves, claro—. Acotó Lily, con una sonrisa sincera—. Tienes el pelo revuelto y unas ojeras que ni te cuento. Además, estás toda pálida y…

— Pues gracias, mi autoestima se ha ido al infierno y te ha mandado saludos.

— Pues dile que le mande un beso a mi paciencia—. Y Rose entendió que, lo mejor, era dejarse hacer. De las tres, Alice era la más peligrosa cuando se molestaba—. Apúrate, vamos. No fue a ti a quien despertaron a las cinco y media luego de la fiesta para…

— Todo a su tiempo, Alice—. Comentó Dominique, con una sonrisa misteriosa—. Todo a su tiempo.

— ¿Qué hora es? ¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¿Qué paso ayer? ¿Qué…—. Rose comenzó a desesperarse. Se sintió, de nuevo, una niñita nerviosa que hacía preguntas sin parar cuando el miedo la invadía.

— Calma—. Dijo Lily, en tono conciliador.

— Son las ocho y treinta—. Respondió Alice, luego de mirar su reloj. Antes de que Rose protestara, otra voz habló.

— Vamos a que te des una ducha, comas algo y…—. Dominique tomó un mechón pelirrojo de Rose, examinándolo para luego mirarlo despectivamente—. A ayudarte un poco cuando te estés arreglando.

— Y ayer… Te enterarás pronto, cariño—. Terminó Lily, con una sonrisa.

— Pero yo…—. Ya Alice había abierto la ducha y las tres esperaban a que Rose se desvistiera.

— Irá Albus. En este caso especial, necesitamos opinión masculina y no hay nadie mejor que él para el trabajo—. Dijo Dominique, muy segura de sí, mientras agitaba la varita.

— ¡Hey! Ese era mi pijama favorito—. La chica se arrodilló, en ropa interior, a recoger las maltratadas piezas de su ropa para dormir—. Al menos ya sé por qué eres tan popular con los chicos. Si vas por allí arrancándoles la ropa…

Pero una voz tímida se alzó, antes de que se produjera un cataclismo.

— ¿Por qué no va Lorcan?—. Rose, Dominique y Lily desviaron su atención a Alice, un poco rezagada del grupo—. Me refiero a que él es el hermano de uno de los implicados, así que podría…

— Entiendo tu punto—. Dijo Dominique, mirando a Alice detenidamente—. Lily, ve a Gryffindor y despierta a Lorcan. Nos vemos en…— Le echó otro vistazo a Rose, comprobando que necesitaba tiempo para arreglar el desastre—. Una hora en la entrada de Ravenclaw. Te costará despertarlo luego de la fiesta… pero dile que Rose está en problemas, tenemos comida, bebida y a Dominique dispuesta a hacerle ese… _favor_ del que habló—. Rose vio cómo Alice torcía el gesto. De seguro era una apuesta o algo, pero la habilidad natural de Dominique para hacer sonar todo lo que decía como si incluyera algún tipo de implicación sexual, era frecuentemente mal interpretada—. Si nada sirve, insiste en que Alice está aquí y que ella nos ayudará. Aceptó servir como refuerzo—. Mientras Alice se sonrojaba, fue asaltada por la mirada suspicaz de Lily y la triunfante de Dominique. Rose, por su parte, se preguntaba por qué todos le escondían cosas—. Suerte.

Y Lily salió de la habitación. Rose se esperaba algo más dramático y lleno de acción, como "Sincronizar relojes" o "Hasta la vista, Baby", como aquellas películas que veía con sus abuelos muggles, pero soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando no pasó. Ya tenía suficiente con vivir en una especie de Dimensión Desconocida.

— Termina de meterte a la ducha, no hay tiempo—. Rose se deshizo de su ropa interior, mientras entraba a la ducha y dejaba que el agua aclarara el caos mental.

— Rose, no sabía que tuvieras pecas en…

— Alice, te juro por Circe que terminas esa frase y no respondo de mis actos.

Se escucharon risas que hicieron eco en el baño. Dentro, con el agua cayendo sobre ella, Rose negó con la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa de derrota. Nunca cambiarían.

* * *

_Puede que no sea el mejor capítulo de la historia. También sé que las partes finales son confusas. Pero descuiden, todo se trata de un plan malvado __(Broma). En el siguiente se aclarará todo. Y, para las que quieran matar a Scorpius por imbécil, recuerden que es el protagonista y, sin él, no habría historia xD_

_Sí, el que viene es el último. Sé que, tal vez, da para mucho la historia, pero no quiero alargarla más de lo necesario. Lo máximo que podría hacer, sería un epílogo… pero, como no está planeado (toda la historia está planeada, así que yo sé el final xD), no tengo ni idea de lo que sería, así que tardaría y me complicaría… todo queda en sus manos. Sino, de todas formas, el capítulo que sigue es largo (pero largoLargolarguísimo __) (no, ni tanto). Tal vez lo traiga en dos partes._

_Por otra parte, debo explicar por qué el capítulo es largo de forma intencionada y no-intencionada. Originalmente, esto se terminaba con Lorcan… pero esto es un fic de humor, no? Donde hay risas. Y trato de alejarme lo más posible del drama, así que decidí extenderlo un poco, con un par de detalles que yo sabía que luego no cabrían en el último capítulo. La cosa es que no planeaba extenderme tanto (que raro) y mis dedos cobraron vida propia. No es precisamente gracioso el capítulo, pero créanme, el siguiente se las trae. Yo me encargaré de eso._

_¿No sienten curiosidad por lo que harán éstas locas?_

_En fin… digamos que este capítulo es una especie de transición. Luego entenderán por qué la escena de Scorpius está allí (sé que se ve un poco fuera de contexto)._

_En cuanto a amy_malfoy, Jorgi, Samy y __luvtwilightinl__… No se pudo directamente, pero gracias por el apoyo, por su opinión y por la moderada cuota de presión xD Que siempre es necesaria._

_Si ven algún dedazo (esto no está apropiadamente corregido), tienen alguna crítica, sugerencia, opinión, argumento, un tomate… lo que sea, vía review, que me hacen feliz _

_Besos, Clio._


End file.
